Osuwari
by Izzanami
Summary: Chapter 5 is up! InuYasha has finally had enough of being sat, and the abuse he suffers at Kagome & Kouga's hands, he wants to punish them both, but in the end what he wants more is his brother. Main Pairing: Sessh/Inu.
1. Bitch

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT

NOTE: I do not own InuYasha, or any of the "InuYasha" characters in this fanfic, they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I make no money from this.

Any **original** characters that pop up are mine. The smutty thoughts floating through my head, which I have happily put down for you to enjoy, are also mine.

**Warning: YAOI (male/male pairing), INUCEST,** **You have been warned, if you don't like it don't read it!!** Warning: Abuse, Angnst, Anal, Humiliation,D/s,incest,rimming, solo/m, rape, oral. These codes pertain to the story thus far and what I already have planned If any new codes pertain to the story I will update in future chapters.

This is going to be mainly a Sessh/Inu fic. You'll have to wait through a couple chapters before we get to very much of Sesshy though. Sessh/Inu is really the main paring in the story. I think this will be short in the end, maybe four or five chapters.

Anyway, I hope you like, I know it's dark, and cruel, but it came to me so I wrote it.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!! InuYasha, when are you going to learn to be nice?"

That stupid bitch, she's done it again, she's done it again and the weight of her abuse bears down on me more each time. I lay there trying to catch my breath. Breath; how precious it seems when all air is wrenched from your lungs. Even now as I breathe in dust and soil from the ground it feels like a gift because it's not being pulled out of me.

Only now do I feel the eyes; they all bore into me, like watching a little boy turned over his father's knee; spanked in front of everyone. I stand up and brush myself off. I won't cower or cry from the embarrassment and rage that I feel…the hurt that I feel. They all still stare, watching, waiting to see what I'll do. The Miko bitch; he hands are clenched, I know that stance; she's ready to do it again, if I say the _wrong_ thing, if I do the _wrong_ thing. The mangy wolf, he's there smirking with smug satisfaction. Gods, why in front of him? Do you have any respect for me, even a shred? Do you care for me at all like you claim to?

I look to the right scanning everyone's faces, and there _he_ is, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! He can't see me like this, down and defeated by a miserable brat of a human girl, he can't see me; the bitch of a bitch, not him, I love him too much.

Now I'm expected to just keep on going, tracking demons with my half demon nose, carrying the bitch with my half demon legs. Got to get us there fast! Protect everyone, save everyone. Who will protect me? Who will save me? Am I really that bad that I deserve this?

I've been pummeled to the ground too many times, been laughed at too many times, it…hurts. I feel energy stir within myself, the part of me that I've kept in control for the sake of _being nice. _Well,I'M NOT NICE! I'm honest, I'm realistic, neither pessimist nor optimist. There is no way to be _nice_ when everyone wants to kill you for being you. There is no room for being _nice_ when you're a little boy alone in the forest, and you have to hide, or fight, or kill because a group of pervert humans wants to rape you, the half demon…teach you your place. No, how could I be _nice_? There's no _nice_ when the villagers chase you away, beating you with sticks, and farming tools, and throw rocks at you, breaking your bones, your spirit…all I wanted was to work for some bread. How amusing that anyone would expect _me_ to be _nice_.

That energy…it rises again. I feel _his_ eyes. _He_ can see it. _He_ can feel it trying to claw its way out. _He_ knows what stirs beneath the surface. _He_ wants to see it. I push it back down where it belongs, for as much as I can scream in my head that I'm not _nice_; I am, I must be. Obviously too _nice_, or I wouldn't allow myself to be treated like this. I wouldn't push back down inside of me that energy, the part that _he_ longs to see, _he_ that I love…the only one I love.

I'm prepared to walk away, to feel my defeat once again, to die a little more inside…like I do every time. Someday nothing will be left. I'll go sit in a tree, because they never hurt me and contemplate what my life could be. I feel my feet start to move, there's a nice (HA, HA, HA) tree up ahead. I'm on my way when I hear it, that roiling condescending laughter. It cuts through me like a flaming hot blade.

"Well Mutt boy, I see you learned your lesson! Walking away with your mutt tail between your legs. When will you learn to behave, when will you learn that _you're_ the bitch!" He laughs, that stupid dirty wolf laughs.

I pull my hands into fists without even realizing, I hate being laughed at especially in front of _him_. That mangy wolf has said what he's wanted for the last time. Every encounter I've had with him, every laugh he's guffawed at my expense comes barreling back at me at once, and something inside me rages. And I can't push that energy back down again.

I turn on my heel; "I'll SHOW YOU WHO IS A BITCH!"

_He_ smirks; _he's_ been waiting for this.

I can feel myself stalking towards him, but it's not the same as anything I have ever felt. I'm intoxicated with anger. I come face to face with that mangy, disgusting, dirty wolf, and I wonder if he will make yet another mistake.

"Stupid fucking half-breed bitch!"

He does; should I have expected any less? I don't remember putting the conscious thought together, but it was there somewhere. My fist; hard as steel connects with that dirty fuckers jaw, and he's down. He backs away from me on the ground before I've even moved toward him while he holds his jaw.

He begs, HA, HA, HA, he _BEGS, _butthat's not enough now, not anymore."InuYasha, I'm sorry, I was just playing around, just teasing."

A glimmer of relief shines in his eyes as I stop my pursuit. Stupid wolf, I've only stopped so I can relish the thought of what I'll do to you next.

I say nothing to him, because it makes his fear worse, and right now I love the smell of his fear. I bend down and grab him by the hair, pulling him behind me as I walk away. I'm expecting a 'Sit', but it never comes, maybe the bitch Miko is finally lost for words…amazing. I drag him far enough away that the others can't see, but they will hear. I want them to hear, especially the bitch, the bitch with her beads.

I don't want to speak very much, but I want him to know his fate before we reach our destination, that way he can contemplate it. "I can't wait for you to be my bitch." I purr into one of his pointed ears. I delight in feeling of him shuddering as my breath blows across his face. It feeds this anger, and this need for vengeance.

We aren't too far now, there is nothing _nice_ here, no soft grass, no rippling river, or cleansing hot spring. No, you should have to suffer with my scent covering you for days, inside you for days until you find a place to wash.

I reach the end of the small path, and this place is somewhat secluded, large towering cliffs, and boulders all around. Your screams can echo off of these walls. Much more delicious if you are forced to listen to your own screams over and over. I throw the mangy bastard over a boulder and tell him not to move, as I dig my claws into his neck to serve as a warning. Surprisingly he listens to me and stays; like the bitch he is, the bitch he will become under me.

Oh gods, _he_ is here, standing gracefully up on his perch, his long hair blows in the breeze…so beautiful. Gods, I can feel you watching me; you followed, why? I don't know what you want Ani, but I'll give you a good show.

I walk over the wolf slowly, sauntering as if he could see me. I walk right up behind his body that's pressed to the rock and I press myself against him. His flesh is hot with fear, sweat drips down his back. "You will sweat so much more before I am done with you." He whimpers at my words, and I laugh.

I can't get hard thinking of this dirty wolf, so I picture _him_; the one I love…inside of me and my sex hardens, and pushes against the silk prison around it. I lean into the wolf, rubbing my hardened shaft against him ass. We are clothed, but he stiffens anyway. I press hard against him, far harder than a lover would. "You will feel every inch of me wolf, every hard, hot inch!" I grind against his trembling ass harder with each word I say. I have to conjure _him_ in my mind, believe it is _him_ I'm grinding against 'Oh Ani'. _He's_ watching me, does he know it's_ him _I think of. I hear the wolf whimper, it brings me out of my musings of _him_ which pisses me off. But he whimpers again, he sounds scared, and the sound is music to my fuzzy puppy ears right now.

Pathetic, he can dish out all the insults he wants, all the pain he wants, but he can't take the consequences, stupid wolf. What did he think would happen? He will learn! I will give him back all the pain he's made me suffer.

I will receive no pleasure from this except the pleasure of domination, the pleasure of retribution, the pleasure of humiliating that damnable wolf that has plagued my life since the first day I met him.

I lean over putting my lips near his cheek so he can feel my hot breath upon his skin. I won't kiss him; I've never given my kisses to away to _anyone._ Kikyou, and the bitch; they _stole _kisses from me a few times, soft innocent kisses from my lips. I didn't open my mouth, didn't invite them in. I have never given kisses freely to anyone, save my mother; I always kissed her cheek when she put me to bed…Mother I miss you. But the kisses of a lover I've saved that for _him_. My mouth will remain closed, my tongue a virgin to that kind of touch, it's only for _him._

I would love to draw this out for the wolf's sake, for his fear; it builds with every passing moment. He knows I'm stronger than him. I yank those dirty furs that cover his ass off, and he begs. What a joke!

My breath hits his ear again as I taunt him. "Submit, BITCH! Submit to me."

I quickly untie my hakama, and I have to think of_ him_, picture those long graceful fingers pulling at the ties or my hard on will wilt away. The silk pools at my feet, and my cock points right at his ass. My cock wants to humiliate the mangy wolf too. I won't disappoint you my friend.

I lean in again, again so close to that pointed ear, I want to speak to him, as I breach him. This has to be perfect, I press myself against his entrance, no preparation, no lubricant, not even spit…he isn't worth it. I can feel that tight puckered hole twitching already, trying to find a way to keep me out. It won't! "Now you're the bitch, wolf." I press into him in one hard, quick thrust, and he screams, I delight in the sound.

"Say it! Say you're the bitch."

"I…I…I'm the…b…bitch."

I have to picture _him_ in my mind, _him_ inside of me, or I won't be able to accomplish my goal. The wolf writhes beneath me as I pull back for the first time, I won't let him adjust to me, and I thank the gods right now for my impressive size, for it only teaches the wolf a harder lesson that will stick with him longer.

Vcrrf5tg

Poor wolf, he whimpers, he trills, he begs, he screams. I know_ they_ can hear. I wonder if she's worried, knows I'm coming for her next. I have to grab both of his wrists over his head to keep him from pushing my hips away. I picture _him_ behind me again, on top of me, inside of me 'Ani, I want you', and I thrust in and out of my unwilling partner. I hope he's learning something, because sexually I'm not enjoying this. It's only the revenge I enjoy, the domination; he will know who his betters are. Oh Gods, 'who his betters are', I sound like _him_, and I love it. I want _him_ to permeate me, every aspect of _him,_ all of _him. _Gods Ani, I love you.

The demon in me comes out a little; it smells the blood dripping from his ass. Demon wants more blood. My eyes change from gold to red, but I still have control, not like it used to be. I pound the wolf bitch, unrelenting; unmercifully I pound him over and over again. That's what my demon wants.

I have to picture _him_ again, or I'll lose this. I can see _him_ watching the entire scene from the rocks above, his lips are curled into a smile. 'What do you think Ani?'

I'm pulled back to reality when I hear the poor wolf cry "Yes, that's right, cry wolf." I hiss in his ear. Cry for yourself, cry for me; the tears I can't shed. I slam into him over and over with force and speed that would damage a human. My demon wants more, and my claws lengthen, crying out to be baptized in blood. I slash his back open, and he screams. That's right, scream wolf, I want the other bitch to know what awaits her.

To bad for the mangy wolf that there is only one in this world that can make me hard, I'd be finished now if that weren't the case. My hips are tired. That dirty wolfs blood is dribbling down my thighs and his, I don't want his blood on me, it's not fit to touch my skin. I need to finish this. I recapture my imagery, try to feel _his_ hands upon me, _his_ cock inside of me…gods, yes _him_ inside of me, and I gain speed fucking that mangy wolfs ass into oblivion. I look up now seeing _him_ graceful, beautiful, perfect…standing on his rock watching me. And I watch him; our eyes are locked as I fuck this wolfs ass into the rock he leans on. I can feel my climax coming. I just need a little more.

I grab the wolf's cock, and stroke it, and he wails and moans; he likes this now I think, maybe just a little. Who would've known?

"Tell me you're a bitch, mangy wolf"

"I'm a bitch."

Always nice to hear someone admit the truth. I jerk the wolf off and drill his ass like I was digging in the desert for water. I look at _him_ again, 'Ani, Aniue I want you so bad'.

And there he is, waiting. What does he want? Will he admonish me for this when I'm done? Will he punish me for behaving like a feral, vengeful animal, spanking me like he used to when I was younger? Just thinking about it makes me hot. I'd love for Ani to punish me, it's been so long. I'm on the crest as I fantasize about him, and feel that dirty wolf cum. Damn it's on my hand. And that squeezing, tight sensation of his ass all around my cock is just enough to throw me over the edge.

I pull out and let my seed coat his back and ass just like a used bitch. He's not worthy of having my seed inside of him.

I pull up my Hakama and tie it haphazardly; it will be coming off again in a minute.

The mangy wolf is on the ground now, staring up at me.

There's nothing to say to him, my lesson served to tell him everything he needed to know. I have someone else to deal with anyway.

All eyes are on me as I grab a fistful of the little bitch's hair. "You're next my lovely!"

TBC…..

I know Inu is kind of OOC in this. Oh well. He's had enough of bitch Kags, and Kouga and everybody else treating him like crap.


	2. Lessons

Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

**Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings (men fucking each other), Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes but read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!**

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If anything else strikes my fancy while I'm writing this fic and a new code applies I will add it: Abuse, Anal, Angst, D/s, Humil, Incest, Oral, Rimming, Rape, Solo/m, Spank.

And InuYasha is going to be OOC in this fic. I believe he retains his personality, mostly, but his actions are uncharacteristic of things InuYasha would normally do. The first chapter definitely shows that.

Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. Reviewer acknowledgements are after AN, so my comments don't spoil what's in this chapter before you read it.

**Osuwari**

**Chapter Two:**

**Lessons**

I decide to stop pulling her by her hair, it's too barbaric, I'll toss her over my shoulder that should keep her under control. He, he, he the bitch thinks I'm going to rape her. I'm not going to give her the gift of feeling my length inside her. Hell no! The only person I plan on being with is him. _Him_ or no one, Kouga was different.

I could smell _his _arousal while he watched me, before I was even done with the wolf. I know now why he watches me, what he's been waiting for, he wasn't aroused because I mounted the wolf. It's because I'm strong enough for him now. He sees that I won't let myself be treated this way. When I'm done here I'll wait for him, he's watching me so he'll know when to come get me.

I look up, and he's there looking down on me, his eyes narrow, brooding. His expression, stoic. Hair blowing in the breeze. It blows his scent by me again. Mmmm, I can taste him on he wind; sweet, and earthy, nothing could ever be as good as him, perfection…Killing Perfection.

I make myself focus again, she's still asking if I'm going to rape her. This is hilarious, first of all, that certainly wouldn't teach her a lesson, she'd enjoy it. And secondly, she needs to learn a lesson that is comparable to what she does to me, just like that mangy wolf did.

I really just want to get to her punishment, and be done with it, but of course everyone has to start needling me with 'InuYasha, don't hurt her.' Who do they think I am, they think I'd hurt a woman? She may be a bitch, but she's still a woman.

Here goes the lecherous monk trying to act all high and mighty. Can't anything ever be easy?

He puts that peaceful monk face on that he uses when he swindles people saying "There's an ominous cloud over this Inn or mansion, (what ever looks better)" He can't fool me with that shit. "InuYasha, you can't really be planning to ra….to rape Kagome?"

I can't believe he would actually think that. "No, you lecher, I'm not going to rape her!"

"Well it sounded like you certainly raped Kouga."

What an idiot I think to myself, we spend all this time fighting demons, and he doesn't have any concept of how things work with us. None at all, to have so little understanding of your own enemies is foolish.

I'm about to explain things to the monk when I see _him_ jump down from the rock outcropping he was standing on, watching from above. I marvel as he lands perfectly, so lightly as if he was a feather, without a sound…so graceful, so strong and perfect. Everything about him exudes power, raw power. Of course he stands there regarding the humans, with that priceless look on his face. But that's one of the things I love about him so much, there's something about the way he speaks, the way he moves, his smugness that I love.

Oh Kami, he's talking to them now, and I wonder why he's involving himself in my pathetic problems. My problems are unworthy of a Great Demon such as him. I do love the way he sounds though, I love to listen to him speak, and I can't muster the words to interrupt, because I want to here his voice. His voice, that voice, like soft, rich velvet floating on the wind, sultry and deep.

"Monk, what my little brother just did to that wolf is what any canine demon in his situation would do. In fact I'm surprised it did not happen sooner."

I can almost hear the thoughts forming in the monks head, and I know he's going to say something entirely stupid.

"Excuse me Sesshoumaru - sama, are you saying that when canine demons become angry with each other they want to have sex, they become aroused?" At least the monk shows him proper respect. But he's still and idiot, he can't really believe that, can he?

I can't wait to hear what _his _response will be, this should be fun to watch.

I watch enrapt as his expression stays exactly the same, the only clue there is that he's about to speak are his narrowing eyes. "No, you fool, that act had nothing at all to do with sexual pleasure, arousal, or sex for that matter. It is simply about dominance. The idiot wolf has insulted and challenged my brothers honor and his ability to lead his pack for moons, InuYasha simply showed him who is the alpha between them...forcefully. He submitted the wolf. I would have done the same thing."

I love Miroku's response it's precious. "Oh, so InuYasha isn't a rapist."

Now he's pissing me off, don't they know anything. "Of course I'm not a rapist, you ass! It's not like that was pleasurable in any way except teaching that mangy bastard his place!"

_He's_ talking to me now, why is defending me…helping me.

"Otouto, get on with whatever you were going to do with this Miko, I am anxious to see what her lesson will be." He's smiling, he's enjoying this, reveling in this. He's been waiting for me to let my instincts take over., and my anger take over. For me to show this human woman-child her place. And in a way I understand everything he has always said to me, humans and demons shouldn't linger in each others presence. Humans don't understand us, and they don't seek to.

Damn it, the bitch almost got me right in the jewels, with her skinny legs flailing everywhere it was bound to happen. Oh, she is going to have to pay for that.

I had forgotten about her for a minute, and I'm surprised she hasn't sat me. She must be afraid. Good, it will be more fun this way. I'm surprised that she's not really fighting me very much, she's pounded her hands into my back a few times, and is still kicking her legs a bit, but that's all…very halfhearted.

Now, Sango has to chime in, here we go again, she walks forward, so she's closer to me. Damn, I just want to get this done and go, I need some time alone, away from all of this. I'm sick of being treated like dirt, I'd rather be alone.

"InuYasha don't hurt her, please."

Alright I've had enough of this. I have to find a place to sit down. I see a nice rock about ten feet away from everyone, now they can all have a nice view. I start walking over to it while I explain to Sango that I'm not going to hurt anyone, well not really, not how she thinks, not in away that isn't appropriate, and acceptable.

"Listen, I don't know what all of you think of me, but I would never rape a woman, and I would never hit a woman…but I have no problem with giving a spoiled, nasty, inconsiderate little brat a spanking."

Now, the Miko's lost it, she apparently doesn't like this idea. I do though, and that's all that matters at the moment. This is a fitting punishment, I think it's quite close to what she does to me. She's really trying to get away now, twisting and turning in my arms, she kicks wildly, god at least Kouga took his punishment. I sit down on my rock, and throw Kagome over my knees. I hear Sango snicker as I do it, and the monk has a huge grin on his face, apparently they are in agreement that she deserves it. Although I have a feeling that Miroku is smiling because he's into this sort of thing in a different way. Although I can't blame him. But this will give me none of that type of satisfaction.

Now here she goes with the pleading, and I can't for the life of me figure out why she hasn't used the beads, it must have something to do with Sesshoumaru being here, actually I'm sure it does.

"Please InuYasha." She looks up at me with pleading eyes, her voice a mere squeak. "You're going to do this to me, and with everyone watching? Please, please I'll take the beads of I promise."

I think to myself that she deserves this even more if she doesn't see the connection, of course I'm going to do it in front of everyone, but I suppose I must explain. "Kagome, everyone watching _is_ part of the punishment, that's exactly, _exactly _what you do to me, humiliate in front of everyone, my pack, that wolf…my brother. Now it's your turn to see how it feels."

Here we go with the struggling again, I'm easily holding her down with one hand pressed to her back. Damn she's kicking my legs, and damn, is she trying to bite me? I give her one hard smack across her ass, over that little green thing she wears to get her attention, she whimpers and ceases her fighting. I have to make something very clear to her. "Kagome, the more you kick me, and hit me, and piss me off the more I'm gonna give you. So you better just knock it off if you ever want to sit again." She's whines again, this time in submission I guess.

I hear my brother speak up again, he really doesn't like Kagome does he? "Shall I find you a switch little brother." Whoa, he really, really doesn't like her, he never even used such a thing on me when he used to discipline me, only his hand. He thinks this is about pain, but it's about more than that. Yes she will feel pain, but that's not what it is all about, and I certainly have no plan to hit her as hard as I can. I don't want to give her welts, just leave her with a bright red, burning, stinging bottom that she can't sit on for a day or two.

I'll tell the truth, I did honestly contemplate the switch for a moment, it certainly would have gone faster, I would only need to switch her hard four or five times. But no, that could leave welts, maybe scars. I'm not cruel, besides I think using my own hand will be much more satisfying. "Thank you Ani, but I think this is more about humiliation than cruel pain, even though that is what I suffer." I lean my head down and make sure to say those last few words right in her ear.

Now I have to decide, should I spank her bare ass, I don't know? If I expose her body, does it turn into something else. She is grown woman or almost grown, not a small child, and I am a grown man, would it be proper? Her undergarments are thin, they won't provide very much protection at all. Certainly, no one can say anything to me about exposing her undergarments, with her short whatever that is she wears, (I think she calls it a skart, or a skort) we can see them all the time anyway.

But then again, this is supposed to teach her a lesson, and I don't think it would be a proper lesson if she were allowed the undergarment. Finally some revenge I think as I pull that short green fabric up. How amusing, her undergarments have small red hearts on them, strange. Damn she's fighting too much, I'm going to have to restrain her better. This would be a lot easier if I had one of those fluffy things Sesshoumaru did to help keep her still. I quickly decide to trap her legs between mine. Much better, now she isn't going anywhere, and her ass is hiked up because she's only over one knee…all the better for me to slap the hell out of it.

I don't want to pull those things off her ass, it seems like something I shouldn't do, besides it will be more humiliating is she has to do it. "Kagome pull that undergarment down."

Here comes the screaming again. "No way, no way InuYasha, I'm not, you are not going to spank me like that."

'SMACK' That got her attention. "Kagome if you don't do it I will, and if I do it, I'll make sure to punish you for it."

She sighs, and pulls the little fabric down to the crease under ass. Perfect.

I realize before this starts, that it's sad that it has come to this, why couldn't she just trust me? Then I think about it some more, and I realize this hasn't been about trust for her in a very, very long time, it's about control, and having some need to hurt someone…me. When will people stop wanting to hurt me?

I have to take some of my pride back, and she has to learn a lesson. It will be better for her in the long run. That's what I want, that's what I hope. I want her to see what she's doing…the error of her ways. The prospect of this isn't particularly fun, but if this is what I have to do for her to know the wrong she has done then I will. And I really do hope that she does learn, something good should come of this punishment, that is supposed to be the point of punishment…isn't it?

I laugh to myself, I sound like my brother now, saying the same shit he would tell me every time he would punish me, 'This is for your own good', 'I don't enjoy this', 'This is the only way you learn'.

This all makes me think back to when I was younger, before I met Kikyou, anytime I did something I shouldn't have the bastard would always find me, always. I got into trouble with him for doing stupid crap like picking fights with demons I thought were more powerful than me - risking my safety, not showing up when I was supposed to meet him, or I didn't practice the lessons he'd bring me. I was ungrateful though, he let me stay out in the wilds where I wanted to be, where I was free, instead of making me come back to the castle, and I was just rebellious. Rebellious even though I knew the consequences. He was right though, I would probably be dead now, or at least I wouldn't be the strong demon I am today if not for him watching out for me, and everything that went along with it, painful or not.

One thing my reflections do make me realize is that this isn't going to kill her, or permanently scar her in any way. It didn't kill me, an my ass is a perfect expanse of unmarred pale flesh.

I pull my hand back, and feel a sense freedom at finally being able to show everyone what I go through, to let her know how she hurts me, and before I bring my hand across her ass to begin her punishment I silently ask Kami-sama that she'll learn her lesson, that this won't be for nothing. 'Smack' I bring my hand back down over her ass, it's so satisfying, I should have done it a long time ago.

I'm not hitting her nearly as hard as I could, I would never do such a thing, 'Smack', but it still needs to hurt 'Smack'. What a great sound that little yelp is. I'll have her more than yelping when I'm done. I'm trying to decide how much to give her before I stop. 'Smack' I decide she has to be good and red, and she has to cry. 'Smack' I hate tears, but I'll get over it today. 'Smack'

'Smack', 'Smack', 'Smack', 'Smack'

She still ain't crying

When she 'sits' me, I don't come out of the holes that are created with my body crying, but sometimes I want to. I don't let myself…men aren't supposed to cry. I think about it, and I'm ashamed of myself, but sometimes when I'm alone in my tree, and I think about it, and how much it hurts my body, but worse, my heart, I do cry. I can't help it, it just comes. So I can keep this up until she sheds tears. I think to myself that we'll trade, tears for tears.

'Smack', 'Smack', 'Smack', 'Smack', 'Smack', 'Smack'

Now she's begging, I'm not a jerk I really would like to give her mercy, but I know it can't be that bad, her ass is red, but she hasn't even shed a tear. I wouldn't have even said "OW from this.

"Please, please, please InuYasha stop it hurts."

I lean down and look her right in the eye, and smirk "It's supposed to, it's a spanking. That is the point."

"No, InuYasha, you don't know how much this hurts."

I can't help laughing at that, she thinks I 'don't know how much this hurts'? I got spanked all the time by my older brother when I was younger, from a strong Demon, bare ass. Kami, he had only stopped doing it a couple years before I was sealed to the tree. Getting a spanking from Sesshoumaru...that hurts. This isn't much compared to that.

'Smack', 'Smack', 'Smack'

She's wondering why I'm laughing. "OW, You think this is funny InuYasha, funny? You have me over, OW, your knee, OW, like a child, OW. And it hurts, it really hurts. OW."

"No, I think it's funny that you're acting like I'm giving you the most painful, awful spanking ever, 'it hurts'. I'll tell you what hurts, Sesshoumaru spanked me the entire time I was growing up, maybe I should invite him over here if you want to see what a spanking really feels like."

I see him smile, he'd like to, in fact it looks as tough he'd love to. Then a thought that frightens and excites me at the same time runs through my head. Maybe he's smiling because of what I just said. I was glad he finally stopped that, I don't need him picking up that 'Ani is just doing what's for your own good.' crap again.

'Smack', 'Smack', 'Smack'

She just yells, I don't think she wants to take on Sesshoumaru. "No, no, no, I'm sorry just don't let Sesshoumaru hit me."

'Smack', 'Smack', 'Smack'

I laugh again. "Don't worry, this is my lesson to give you, not his."

'Smack', 'Smack', 'Smack' 'Smack', 'Smack', 'Smack' 'Smack', 'Smack', 'Smack'

I notice how much my hand is hurting, and I've spanked her quite a bit. I continue my punishment, and I've got to bring this to an end, I smack her ass about ten times, harder than I have been, and fast, I give her no time to recover, and finally I smell the tears. Her ass is almost as red as my fire rat robe…good.

I'm done now, I put her little green thing back down over her ass, and I release her from between my legs, and help her stand up.

She slips her little heart covered undergarment back up where it belongs.

I'm waiting for her to sit me, she's got to be mad, but it doesn't come. Sango comes over and wraps her arm around Kagome and shepherds her back to everyone. Kouga is there now, he's keeping a submissive posture, he knows he has no dominance over me, and that is I who have dominance over him.

I turn now to walk away, I really do need some time away from all of them, and I hear Kagome call out to me. "InuYasha, where are you going?"

What? They were expecting that I would stay, I figured after this I wouldn't be welcome even if I wanted to stay. "I'm sorry, but I need some time away."

Miroku speaks up now. "InuYasha, you don't have to go, we realize we haven't treated you properly. We laughed or acted as if you deserved it when Kagome 'sat' you. I'm sorry."

Sango walks up to me now, and puts her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry too."

They have to make this hard for me don't they? Now little Shippou is up on my shoulder. "I'm sorry too, InuYasha. But don't go, you're my father, what will I do without you?"

Oh Kami-sama, now what do I do. "Shippou, I'm going to go by myself for a few days, I need to think about what I want for my life, but I promise I will be back, and if I decide that I will be on my own again, I will take you with me."

"Ok." Damn, he has tears in his eyes. He needs to learn to be stronger, this is from Kagome coddling him so much.

I crouch down and put Shippou on my knee so I can look right at him, and I wipe away his tears. "Shippou, don't cry, you are a boy, and a Youkai. You must be strong if you are to grown up to be a powerful DaiYoukai. I need you to help protect the pack while I'm gone. Can you do that?"

Now he's smiling again, he puffs out his little chest, and stands as tall as he can, with his little hands on his hips. "Yes, InuYasha I will."

"Alright, Kit, I will see you soon."

I decide I'm not going to prolong this , and I leap away as fast as I can, away from my pack, that way no one can call me back.

I've been running and leaping for a while now, and I'm finally back to the forest. I love the forest, this is my element, it is home more than anything else. I run and dash through the threes as fast as I can, spinning, and leaping, and flying gracefully through the canopy. Yes, even InuYasha can be graceful, my grace moving through the trees might even match my brothers. He can be graceful everywhere though, all the time. The guy even looks graceful when he takes a bath.

I see I nice clearing below. There's a tree with some good sturdy branches, and there's a stream that I can see from here. This will be a perfect place to settle for the night. I leap down from the branch I stood on to do my surveying, when I do I get a shiver down my spine. He's here, I can smell him. Oh, I can feel him. He's right behind me, so close.

"InuYasha?"

_tbc_……….

AN: Well, there we are for chapter two. I wonder if anybody was surprised, did you think he was going to rape Kagome? I wanted them each to get a punishment that would teach them something raping Kags wouldn't teach her anything. I hope she learned her lesson.

Thanks guys, I really appreciate your reviews and I love hearing what you think, especially with a story like this, that in

**AFF . Net:**

DarkAngelJudas - I'm glad you like Inu getting his revenge. I wanted to tailor the revenge for each of them. I think Inu effectively took the bitch down a few notches.

Emeralddawn - Yeah his behavior OOC, but I like it. It's and Inu who has taken too much. I really hate how Kouga acts towards Inu, and I hate that Kagome humiliates him in front of Kouga knowing how embarrassing is must be.

Madamdragon - yep, a bit OOC, but I'm not trying to keep him IC completely, I don't think I could write this story and have him totally IC, and still the things he's doing.

Madame Noir - I hope you're not disappointed that Kagome wasn't raped. I wanted their punishments to fit their crimes, and I couldn't get past the idea that Inu fucking her on some level would be enjoyable to her, even if he was a total bastard. Plus, I don't want him inside the bitch. As you see Inu is taking some time away, but Kagome isn't out of the story yet, I'm not done tormenting her.

Ayla Rouge - thanks, I'm glad you liked it so much. I hoped you liked the new chapter as well.

Spoon - thank you. I wasn't sure if I was going to get totally flamed for this story (not that I'd care), but it's nice to see people like it.

Turacy Nage - Yeah, Inu kind of snapped there, but I just had to let him get some revenge, the poor guy deserves it. I have never read another fic with him raping people either. There has to be some others though.

**FF . Net:**

Pen-Name-Kitsune-Chan - I tried to update as fast as could on this one. I hope you liked the next chapter, I'll try to keep them coming at a decent rate.

Daughter of Shadow - Yes, this one is a lot different, and a lot darker than Otouto & Aniki, but I was in a sadistic mood. I think Inu raping Kagome definitely wouldn't have worked, and I really wanted the punishments to mirror what they do to him. Her 'sits' have always been in my mind like her spanking Inu like a bad little puppy, and to me it's totally ridiculous that she should get away with such behavior. I think he gets a lot more hurt than they think, he usually lays there for a while, after it happens in the anime, or sounds pretty upset in the fic. He's just the type of character that takes a lot of crap from people, that starts to wear on a persons soul. I think the bead stuff would hurt him inside more than anything. I'm glad you like my other stories too. For some reason Otouto & Aniki takes me a long time to write, much longer than any of the others. It's not just because the chapters are longer either, if I were to compare say time spent writing to pages, O & A, definitely takes longer page per page. I think you got a new chapter since you originally wrote this review, so I hope you were happy for that. I'm working on it now too. Hopefully it won't take as long to update this time.

Nikkie23534 - thanks, I'm glad you found it interesting, I was trying to do something different, and wasn't really sure how it would be received, surprisingly, I didn't get flamed.

YaoiSmutMaster - first let me say I just love your pen name. It's great, I love it, love it! Thank you so much, I had a hard time writing first person, it's different, and I wanted to make sure that it didn't just leave people with no imagery, so I'm glad it came through.

The Fair Maiden - Thanks, I was going for something different, so it's nice to hear someone acknowledge that it was.

Mochiusagi - they definitely needed to be taught a lesson, both of them. I hate Kagome, she's an abusive little bitch.

Yamixsetofanatic94 - I figure at some point anyone, no matter how much self control they have would fly of the handle after going through what Inu goes through.


	3. Comfort

Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings - Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you don't like it, do not read it, you big wussy, prude. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes but read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If I feel like any other perversions while I'm writing this fic and a new code applies I will add it: Abuse, Anal, Angst, D/s, Humiliation, Incest, M/preg, Oral, Rimming, Rape, Solo/m, Spank.

Hey guys, I know some of you were a little upset that I left you hanging with a cliffhanger (wow that sounds really dumb, obviously your hanging if it's a 'cliffhanger'). I wasn't trying to, I didn't even think of it like that, I just wanted you guys to know that Sessh was there, but I was leaving it for the next chapter. I swear I wasn't doing it to be a bitch, and not like when an author leaves you with a cliffy, then says "ha, ha, ha". Anyway, I was going to only make this four or five chapters, but I think it might end up a little bit longer than that.

Just a warning, Inu is going to be sort submissive in this one, sexually that is. There will be spankings, and he will like them! His regular personality won't lose it's fire, this chapter is pretty much pure warm and fuzzy fluff, so you won't see much of his brash attitude, but it will be back next chapter, and I'll be letting Sesshy torture her a bit more… Yay fun.

I have found the need to add a third person narrative in for various scenes. Originally this fic was going to be short and all from Inu's perspective, but I changed it. What a surprise, I have to make a fic long…amazing. Anyhow, I have found it necessary to add in a third person narrative here and there, and I will do Sesshy's perspective now and then as well, although it will stay mostly from Inu's perspective.

Osuwari

Chapter Three:

Comfort

"…He's here, I can smell him. Oh, I can feel him. He's right behind me, so close.

"InuYasha?"…"

He's so close to me that I can feel the warmth from his body, and it distracts me so much I almost forget that he has called my name. I answer but his name barely comes out as more than a broken whisper, my breath doesn't come out right, it's getting deeper, and faster. "Ses…shou…maru?"

I feel his arms wrap around my waist and my back being pressed tightly against his chest, oh Kami, I have wanted to feel his touch like this for so long, to just be held. I can feel him bury his face in my hair, hear him inhale my scent. "Mmm, you smell so sweet, my little InuYasha."

I'm afraid to touch him, it's been so long that I have wanted to be with him, but he always seems so untouchable to me, like something I can never get high enough to reach. I want to though, just put my hands over his. I tentatively bring my hand up to his, which is wrapped around me and resting on my chest. I very carefully, very lightly let one of my fingers touch his, and tense for a moment waiting for that cold voice to admonish me, but it doesn't come. Something else does, softer, and warm, but only slightly. "Do not be afraid Baby Brother, you may touch me."

I feel like I did when I was little and Sesshoumaru would give me one of his pats on my head if I didn't bother him while he meditated, and practiced his fighting stances, and Kata's. I think my eyes went wide, just like they used to then. That was when I was small, and my brother would swat me away when I would run at him and grab his leg, but I couldn't resist sometimes when I saw him there, practicing stances. He didn't like that of course, but if I was good and didn't bother him, and I was very quiet and patient and just watched I received a pat on the head, along with a "Good Puppy.", and was not punished.

I rested my arms over his, carefully laying my hands over ones like my own, except mine are much smaller. I thought his hands would be cold, but they are warm, and silky, like I remember, they leave me wanting to touch more of his skin. This is the kind of touch I loved when I was small, although I haven't felt it in over sixty years, this is the touch I longed for and appreciated so much when I was too young to want less innocent things from him. I still relish this even now and yearn for it, as well as those which are less innocent.

I feel his arms leaving me, and a whine leaves my throat, but faster than I can blink I am sitting between his legs, his arms are around me again, back leaning against his chest as he sits against a tree. I feel safe like this, he's much bigger than me, and surrounds what compared to him is my small body. It's alright with me though, I like this feeling, although I know I would never like to feel this way with another man, I would feel emasculated with another man if I was so much smaller, and was being held like this. I don't understand why, but I think it's because he is my elder brother, and I've always enjoyed the protective feeling I have with him, although it was gone for many years during our feuding I never forgot it. Always when I would watch him practice, and see how strong he was I felt like nothing in the world could ever hurt me with him around, I still feel like that now.

"You are thinking of something Baby Brother." It was a statement, but it didn't slip past me that he wanted to know what I was thinking about. My brother is like that, he doesn't need to put his words into the form of a question for someone to know he wants an answer.

"I was thinking about when I was small, when I used to watch you practicing your stances, fighting skills, all that. You used to pat me on my head if I just watched and didn't bother you."

He was quiet for a long moment, or at least it seemed like that to me, all the while fingering the hair that trailed down from my head and over his hand. "I remember, it was…difficult for you to sit still, you would lose yourself at times and run over and hug my leg while I practiced stances, I would have to punish you, therefore I always preferred you stay quiet and stay seated, and simply watch."

"Why did you punish me for wanting to touch you when you trained?" This was something that had always bothered me when I thought back on it. Don't get me wrong, my brother has always been cold, a person who spoke fewer words than most, but when I was younger and lived in the castle with him he took care of me, he didn't threaten me or call me names like he has at other times in my life. He always allowed me to sleep with him, every night I fell asleep cuddled on his lap, or next to him, even when I was older. Sometimes he would let me stay in his bed, sometimes I would wake up as he carried me to my chambers and ask to stay with him, he never said no. But more mornings than not I found myself next to him with Mokomokosama wrapped around me. So for me to touch him was not strange, or something forbidden.

I know I was a handful for him after my mother died, I wasn't exactly calm, or well behaved, in fact I was a terror. I was always antsy being there in my family's castle, that's why I left when I thought I was old enough to care for myself, it was only ten years before I met Kikyou. My brother was not happy that I left to say the least, thinking about it now, I know I hurt him in leaving and that is partly why he treated me badly right before and after I was unbound from the Goshinboku. Although he was angry with me he still sought me out, bringing me lessons to read, scrolls to practice fighting stances, food and other items he thought I would need.

His deep voice brought me back from my thoughts. "I punished you not because you were touching me, it was because it was unsafe." He brushed the hair from my face, as I turned my head to look up at him. "The first time you did it I almost cut you in half with my sword. Think on it, did I ever punish you if you touched me any other time, I welcomed you to lay in my arms every evening to fall asleep. When I trained, for some unexplained reason you were compelled to run to me, you did not listen when I told you it was extremely dangerous. I had to do something to deter you, spanking you was the only way…" He smiled at me, he found something amusing in this memory. "…not that it ever worked particularly well as a deterrent. You always have done as you wished no matter what the consequences were."

I had never thought about that, but he was right, I don't know why I only thought of his response to me during only that particular time. "You're right I never realized, you were doing it to protect me? I do remember you telling me it wasn't safe, but I used to get so excited, and I wouldn't pay attention to controlling myself."

"InuYasha, although punishing you is… stimulating to me, to say the least, it always has been, I never did so except to care for you properly. I never did it at my own whim as many would have." He was quiet for a moment, but it was as if I could hear him collecting his thoughts, I knew he had more to say. "It has been very long since I have had the opportunity to discipline you, but I look forward to the time the chance presents itself again." He moved his hand down and patted my ass when he said this, it made something in me stir, but I can't tell exactly what, it felt like fear a little, but something else too, like… comfort, contentment, and… arousal. Why would I feel such things, why do I long to feel this again?

I wondered if I had heard him correctly, he was going to punish me again like he used to? It may for some reason I can't explain sound somewhat appealing, but think I'm too old for him to be doing that to me. "You're going to start all that again, I thought I was old enough not to have to worry about that shit anymore. You haven't done that since almost two years before I was stuck to the Goshinboku."

He pulled me tighter to him, and kissed my ears, it made my whole body tremble, and little pangs of pleasure go straight to my groin. "Baby brother, all Alpha's discipline their Beta mates."

Mates, did he say…mates? I'd hoped he would accept me now, I could feel his attraction to me when he was watching me earlier with the others. I believed we could possibly have a relationship, but mates, I wasn't expecting that to happen so fast. I didn't think he would really want _me _as a mate. "Mates? You could have any Youkai you wanted as a mate, choose from the most beautiful InuYoukai in existence, you have power, and wealth, I have nothing to offer you, why would you want me?"

I must have said something that struck him because the next thing I knew he had turned me completely around, and I was kneeling between his legs facing him. He had my face in his hands, and although his expression did not often change I could see he was almost angry. "InuYasha, do you think that This Sesshoumaru would mate an ugly being? Do you truly not see your beauty? 'the most beautiful InuYoukai in existence', what do you think you are? You, baby brother are the most beautiful… _you are_."

What happened next seared my blood to such an extent that I can't believe I didn't melt. I felt his lips upon mine, bruising them, so hard, so insistently he pressed his lips against mine. I was so startled I didn't realize that his tongue was against my lips, forcing open my mouth. I had never been kissed in such a way before, but I willed myself to stop thinking, and just feel. I let him in, feeling his long, hot, wet tongue wrap around mine, I don't think I felt any other part of my body, except maybe the heat pooling between my legs, I could feel my erection pressing against my hakama, pleading to escape. I can admit my inexperience in these things, so I allowed my brother to lead me through these activities and sensations.

I whimpered and then moaned when I felt his tongue leave mine as it slithered away to brush itself across my fangs, and teeth, he explored every inch of my mouth, as I chased his tongue with my own, through my mouth, into his and back into mine again, rubbing it against his whenever I had the chance. Finally, to my dismay he pulled away. It must have been apparent to my brother that the end of our kiss was not something I desired, I have no idea what my expression must have been, but my brother smiled at me and chuckled, before pulling my head to his chest and stroking my hair.

"Do you doubt now that you, you InuYasha are the most beautiful, in all ways. I should spank you just for thinking such terrible things about yourself."

There it was again, something I had experienced earlier in the day, a slight excitement when I thought of Sesshoumaru putting me over his lap like he used to. Why? I could feel my already hard cock twitch when he said this. I didn't understand this feeling, I _want_ him to _spank_ me. Why would I desire such a thing, how ridiculous of me. I was embarrassed in a way for thinking in that manner, why would I want that?

I wanted to ask my brother about all of this. "What's up with this spanking stuff anyway? Why on earth would Alpha's discipline their Beta's, I thought it was impossible for an Alpha to harm their Beta, their Demon wouldn't let them. An Alpha is supposed to protect their Beta"

He didn't answer my question right away, he said something I couldn't believe. "Baby brother, I can scent a spike in your arousal, do you perhaps _want_ to feel the slap of my hand upon your backside?"

Oh Kamisama, how could he know about this strange feeling, I'm not even sure if that's what I want, but the hot blush on my face must have given me away, because he pulled my head up so he could look at me and cradle me in his arms as he spoke. "If I go by your silence and the incredible blush on your cheeks I would assume I am correct in assuming that you do feel this and do not understand."

I averted my eyes from him, but a slender finger on my chin tilted my head up, and my eyes met his. "InuYasha, my mate, you are my Beta, all Beta's crave to be disciplined by their Alpha."

What? Crave to be spanked, by my older brother, and I'm grown…well almost grown.

"Beta's crave to be cared for by their Alpha above all else, that my little lover, includes being disciplined by their Alpha. It is not harming them, I have put you over my lap thousands of times during more than one hundred and twenty years caring for you, and you still have perfect, unmarred, undamaged, beautiful soft skin on that lovely bottom of yours. There is no permanent damage, you are put in no danger. Beta's have a tendency to be a bit unruly, they act on emotion without thinking at times and if they are not disciplined by their Alpha they begin to feel uncared for. Knowing that their Alpha loves them so deeply that they will punish them even though it is painful comforts them, it makes them feel loved. Betas need to _belong_ to their Alpha, discipline reassures them of this. I will spank you when you misbehave, when you need correction, or anytime I see fit. You will want this, you do even now, although you do not understand it. You will feel my love for you through my hand, and you will feel my love when I soothe you afterwards, and then when I make love to you after that. Although I am the one that will deliver this pain to your perfect, soft behind you will seek comfort from me afterwards. You will see this my love, you will crave my discipline, you may even seek it out."

I still didn't understand, part of me wanted to do something he would deem misbehavior so I could experience what he was speaking of, see if it was true. But even now I realize that maybe that means I am _wanting_ this to happen. The more I think of it the more I realize I _do_ want it, and my brother is right, he doesn't lie, he _never_ does. I remember how I felt when I as older, and he used to punish me, when I wasn't living in the castle anymore, I always wanted to go back home with him when it was over, because I felt safe and cared for with him, and I would always be sad when he left, after he would comfort me, but my stupid pride would never allow me to return.

"You know of what I speak of even now…" He knows how aroused I am, that kiss left me throbbing and wet, precum leaking from my cock. He rubbed his hand across my erection through my hakama, I'm ashamed of myself for moaning so wantonly as he did this. I can tell he already knew I was hard, he touched me I believe to demonstrate to me that he knew. "…but you are confused by these feelings."

I nod my head, but no words come out when I try to speak to him, it's as if I am under a spell when I am near him, and it's becoming stronger. He intoxicates me, he leaves my head reeling, he leaves my body over sensitized, it's as if my body is calling out for him. "Show me, show what comfort I can receive from your discipline." I can't believe I just asked for such a thing, I didn't even think about it before I said it.

"Not yet my love, when we are home, and I can take my time with you, show you fully what I speak of. I would also like to make love to you first before I discipline you again. The first intimate touches you should feel from me should be purely for pleasure. Can you wait to experience this, to understand?"

I nod understanding what he means. He's right, I want to experience what I have never experienced before first, being taken, being taken for the first time by him that is what I want most.

He pulls me tight to him, and kisses my lips lightly, again tilting my head so he can look into my eyes. "My beautiful InuYasha, you are still pure."

My heart plummets as I hear this, I'm not anymore, not after what I did to Kouga. I waited, I purposely waited, never allowing anyone to take me, never allowing myself to take another. I wanted to leave myself pure for when I someday found a mate, and I let my instincts take over and ruin it all. I look away from him, I'm ashamed that I didn't have more control. "You know I'm not, I was pure until today, I was saving myself for my mate, but now I've sullied myself. I let my Demon take over, it wanted so much to teach Kouga his place."

He cups my cheek with his hand, once again forcing me to be captured by his gaze. "InuYasha you mounted Kouga in a show of dominance. This does not mean you have lost your purity. I suppose it is my fault for allowing you to leave the castle when you were too young, in reality you still are too young, I should have retrieved you, and forced you to stay. If I had you would better understand the demon aspects of yourself. You do remember, the scrolls I brought you, they would have taught you such things, but you thought them useless. Although leaving you to your own devices was my mistake."

Did he mean that I was still pure, what I did to Kouga didn't ruin it? "I'm still pure, I'm still a virgin?"

He smiled at me a chuckled. "Yes my little InuYasha, you are still just as pure as you were yesterday, or any day before that."

I wonder why he wants to know, there is no way _he_ is pure, Alpha's rarely are, and he is more than seven hundred years old, in truth quite old not to have a mate yet. "Why do you want to know if I'm pure or not."

He brushed the hair from my eyes, and smiled at me again, I have never seen him smile so much. "Because my love, you are in need of release, as am I. I want to take you, share myself with you, I want to feel the heat of your delectable body caressing me, squeezing so tightly around me, but I will not take your virginity out in the woods. I will take you in our bed at the castle. I will savor you, and kiss you, lick, and touch, and kiss every inch of your body, I will give you all of my attention, and when you are so aroused that you feel as though you can bear it no longer you will beg me to be inside of you and we will be come one."

I could feel my cheeks turn brighter red than they already were, but it didn't matter, his words were too powerful for me to care about my embarrassment. They were like hands running themselves all over my skin, like caresses to my now more stiffened member. I let a moan past my lips, and it was as if my body worked of it's own accord as my back arched against his leg. My hand traveled down to my cock, without my consent I might add, and I rubbed it through my hakama, but he took my hand away and I whimpered and opened my eyes. "Please let me…I…I…it's so, so… hard."

He quickly moved to be laying on top of me, I was on the ground, laying on soft grass, and I yelped as I felt his hardness press against mine through our clothes. "I can give you release, and much pleasure without taking your virginity. We will gain our release, and then we will leave for the castle of the Western lands, you will return home, to where you belong, and when we return I will take you."

I feel happy and overflowing with some emotion I couldn't quite pinpoint, but this still is so strange, I want to be my brothers mate, I just never thought that he would offer, or in this case demand such a thing so soon. Although I never pictured myself in a dominant position with him, the prospect of being mated as the submissive partner is something I'm having a little trouble with. In truth, it scares me, I would never admit that to anyone and it's hard to admit it to myself as well. But all these things he's doing to me make my fears, and apprehension begin to fade to the back of my mind, and I can hardly think anymore.

He must of sensed my inner conflict. "InuYasha, I will do something for you since you are… shall we say, a bit taken aback, unprepared?"

I simply nodded at him.

"I will allow you a period of adjustment, mind you, you i_will_ /i be my mate, but I will give you time to become accustomed to life at the castle, life with me. I will court you so to speak, show you what I have offer you, I will not force you to sleep in the same bed as me, I will allow to stay in your room, and when you are ready I will mark you as my own. I will not force you to make love with me… although I would still like to have you when we arrive."

I might have been a little confused, overwhelmed by everything, but not so much that I didn't want to make love for the first time as soon as we got to the castle. His offer was good, it was the best he could do, his Demon already saw me as his mate, and that would never change, even if I died he would still see me as his only true mate. This was also much more than any other Demon would offer to appease their intended, but my brother was like that, clever, a problem solver, diplomatic. "I still want to be with you when we get home… if you still want me, I'm kind of being a pain in the ass... I know."

"InuYasha, you are not a pain, I expected you would be uncomfortable, and unsure. I think if you would listen to your instincts more in these matters you would know that you have already chosen to be my mate, perhaps then you would feel more comfortable. Listen to your Demon my InuYasha, what does it tell you?"

He continued kissing my neck and cheeks, and my jaw, just as he had during our entire conversation… how I could pay attention to what he was saying, I was already finding it difficult, and all I was doing was lying there beneath him. I know I gasped as I felt him starting to untie the himo on my hakama. I closed my eyes, and tried to hear my Demon. It doesn't take long at all before I hear him.

He's there in my head, he looks just like me, except he does not have my Inu ears, but ears like those my brother has, and his face bears the markings that only appear on me when he takes over. I envy those markings, they are beautiful, like my fathers I've been told and I wish that my face was always adorned with them. He is beyond excited, he looks like he will cry he's so happy. I can feel him wanting to claw his way out to be with Sesshoumaru, but I make sure he is still trapped in the confines of my body and mind. '_**Mate, our Alpha!'**_ He is purring and practically dancing around in my head, I've never seen him so excited before.

I speak with him as Sesshoumaru lavishes me with his attention. '_'Our mate, our Alpha'? But then we are Beta, I don't know how I feel about that.'_

''_**We are Beta! You deny what we are. Sesshoumaru is our mate, our Alpha. We were never Alpha, we are Beta, we need our Alpha.**_ Oh how he whines at me, he hates when I disagree with him, especially when it has to do with Sesshoumaru.

How does my Demon know this, why does think this. I don't behave like a Beta, I'm not like my brother but I'm not exactly… submissive? '_How, how can you know? I'm not sure about this, why do you think he is our Alpha?_

'_**His Demon joined with me when we were just a pup, a tiny whelp…remember it, accept it! Accept our mate! Submit, submit to our mate now, there is no other choice!'**_

'_But, I…I don't want to…to submit. I don't submit!'_

'_**Even now you waver, you do want to submit, you will feel better once we do. There is no shame in submitting to our mate, do not fight our mate! He will take us, and mark us whether we submit or not. We are his, we belong to Sesshoumaru.'**_

I couldn't even think of what to say, the thinking part of my mind, the part that can sort through fact and deals with logic, the part that has nothing to do with emotion knows that Youkai are Beta or Alpha, and Beta males always mate Alpha males. I know my Demon can't be wrong, and it wouldn't lie, it seems I always have to sacrifice something to have what I want. I'm not sure what I am sacrificing, I don't have to change who I am, but it still feels so strange. As Sesshoumaru continues kissing me, and touching me, I can resist less and less, would it be so wrong to accept this, to have some kind of happiness?

'_**Submit!'**_

It's not him being a male that I have a problem with, I accepted a very long time ago that aspect of having Demon blood in my veins, we all are attracted to both males and females, and more often than not have a preference to our own gender. I have been attracted to women before, but I, as do many other male Demons, such as my brother, prefer males far more. I don't care that he's my brother either, that has never fazed me, I'm a Demon and it is part of my heritage, we don't experience love and affection like humans, where various types of love are so different from each other, or they can't cross. I love my brother in a brotherly way, and I love him as a mate. Did I just think that? A mate?

My Demon is screaming in my head, and it feels like my ears are pounding, so I do what my Demon told me to and try to remember, try to grasp what he was telling me. Surprisingly, the more aroused I become, the more I feel Sesshoumaru touching me, kissing me, nipping at my skin the easier it becomes for me to see what Demon was telling me. That is why I always watched him when I was small, I enjoyed seeing him, the way he moved. I remember, I could never hurt him when we fought, I never wanted to. I always thought it was just physical attraction that made me hard when I battled against him, but it wasn't, it was more. And this feeling of being possessed and cared for, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm enjoying it, and it makes me crave it more. I can't stop from being pulled into these feelings, and I couldn't use my voice to tell him to stop if I wanted to. I just keeping hearing my Demon telling me to submit over and over.

I have no choice about this, I will be my brothers mate because that is what he wants, and he always gets what he wants, I will be because he is my elder brother, and as such has a right to claim me if I'm Beta before all others. Whether the human side of me wants to be or not… I am, and no Demon would deny that, any Demon would know just being near me for a moment, it's probably why Kouga always treated me the way that he has. If I went in front of our clans council and told them I was Alpha, and therefore I couldn't mate with Sesshoumaru, they wouldn't actually laugh at me, but the reaction would be something similar. If I tried to run he would just find me, and he _is_ stronger than me, if he wants to take me somewhere against my will I have no way to stop it. I could certainly make it hard on him, but I know him, he would make it equally hard on me, there's no point.

My voice is barely a whisper, I feel like I'm floating off into some faraway place, I can't even see right anymore. "I ca…can't fi…fight." '_I don't want to.'_

"No, you cannot fight it, I _will_ have you Baby Brother, now submit InuYasha, submit to me, there is no other choice."

I notice now that while I was talking to my Demon he had removed all of his clothing, and my hakama was no longer on my body. My Haori is still on my arms stuck below me, and he was pulling my body up so he could take it off. And in that moment when my very naked, and overly relaxed body arches and he removes the last pieces of my clothing it as so easy to let my head fall back, and bare my neck to him.

"Yes, baby brother, I am your mate, and your Alpha, I will care for you in _all _ways, submit."

And although he is not marking me now, simply licking the column of my neck, with my slack and too willing body in his arms, I have said all I need to, there is no going back now. I don't really know if I care anymore, I certainly don't right now.

He lowers me back to the ground, and lays on top of me pressing his arousal against mine, and although I have never done anything like this before, my body responds and I push my hips against his, grinding myself against him. I hear him hiss, and then feel his finger teasing that most hidden part if my body. I tense, it's a frightening idea to have someone touching me there.

"Relax InuYasha, it will feel good, I promise you."

I watch him lazily as he takes his fingers into his mouth, coating them with his saliva, and then close my eyes as I see them leave his lips, and begin to travel down, I can't watch. This is what I wanted though, how did I think we would make love. I never fantasized that I would be inside of him, it was always him inside of me. I decide to relax because when we get to the castle he will take me, and this can only make it easier when he finally does.

My entire body shudders with pleasure as he breaches my body and slides the first slender digit in and out of me. "Nnnnggg…ah Sess."

I can't believe I have gone my entire life without feeling such things, it's so much, his lips now back upon mine, one hand caresses any part of my flesh it can find, his cock sliding against mine, and that so sinful pleasure of feeling him moving in and out of my body.

Shippou ran ahead trying to track his 'fathers' scent. He had hid it well, jumping from tree to tree, then running back on the ground again, and back to the trees, but InuYasha had taught him how to hide his scent so he knew his tactics well. He shook his head, he didn't like this, InuYasha had told them he needed some time to himself, and now Kagome was making him track him.

Miroku called to Kagome. "He doesn't want us coming after him Kagome. Didn't you see how he was suffering, how utterly upset he was? The weight of a lifetime of hurt just crashed down on him finally, leave him alone. We are supposed to be his friends and we have failed him. Just leave him, if you really are worried about him let it go, because I'm positive Sesshoumaru followed after him to keep an eye on him, maybe that's what he needs right now. His brother did seemed concerned, maybe this will finally bring them together more. InuYasha has always just wanted Sesshoumaru to accept him..."

While Miroku tried to talk a riled up Kagome into abandoning their hunt for their half demon friend Shippou who was only about thirty yards away backed into Kouga. "What's the matter kit?"

Shippou jumped onto his shoulder. "Look, if Kagome see them and uses those beads or interferes, Sesshoumaru will kill her. Can't you scent it, he submitted to him, they're going to be mates?"

Kouga looked through the trees in the direction Shippou pointed, although too far of a distance for a human to see, Kouga could see Sesshoumaru and InuYasha naked in the woods…together, intimately.

"Alright little guy, we have to keep Kagome away." He whispered in the kits ear knowing that now that InuYasha had proven himself to be Kouga's dominant he must do what he at least at this point thought the Inu Demon would want.

Shippou pinched Kouga's elfish ear as Kagome, Miroku, and Sango approached. "What's going on, he is that way isn't he, lets go." The Miko was eager to find what she thought was _her_ rather pissed love interest.

Shippou didn't know what to do, he had originally said InuYasha was in the direction that he and his brother now lay in, but he couldn't let her go ahead, very soon she would be able to see what he already could.

"No, I don't think he is. It was just a way for him to throw us off of his trail, he went another way." Shippou attempted to keep the humans from his 'father', they wouldn't understand what was happening. He did, but they wouldn't, and he had to protect his father; at all costs, even if it meant lying to his friends.

"Well, lets check anyway, we should camp anyhow it's getting late." the Miko could just simply never listen to anyone.

"Really Kagome, I think we should look for him the other direction." Kouga was even now trying to get he to leave the area, but she continued to walk forward.

Kouga ran up behind her trying in vain to get her to turn and go back the other way, but she continued walking. He knew they were getting close, and he began to cringe just knowing what would happen at any moment. He almost bumped into Kagome as she stopped, he turned and looked at her just in time to see her face pale, fists clench at her sides, he knew the 'sit' was coming, and that it couldn't happen.

He put his hand on her shoulder so he could quickly put it over her mouth if necessary. "Kagome, if you use that horrible rosary, or you disrupt them Sesshoumaru _will_ kill you, InuYasha has already submitted to him, I smell it in his scent, it is mingled with Sesshoumaru's now. Sesshoumaru will do whatever is necessary to protect his mate, and InuYasha _will not _be able to protect you from the wrath of an Alpha mate such as Sesshoumaru.

She watched horrified, as the man that she had pictured the rest of her life with lay beneath his brother. She could see everything, their naked bodies, lips upon each others as tongues delved in and out of one another's mouths, the two Inu's grinding against each other as Sesshoumaru's fingers moved in and out of his younger brothers body.

Sango now put a hand on Kagome's shoulder having arrived a moment before. She knew enough about demons to know it wasn't safe to stay where they were. "Kagome, if we can see them, then we have definitely been scented. InuYasha may be too overwhelmed to notice, but there is no way Sesshoumaru hasn't. We need to go, we shouldn't be watching this anyway, it's none of our business."

Sango and Miroku had to direct Kagome away from the sight of the brothers in the opposite direction. Although, Miroku had enjoyed watching the two silver haired dog demons, he may like women, but he could easily admit to himself that they had been a beautiful, and very erotic sight. Silver white hair pouring down over pale, porcelain bodies, the sight of his friend in such ecstasy was enough to harden anyone whether they were straight or not.

Sesshoumaru smirked against one of the perk nipples he was sucking on. So the Miko had seen them, this would be interesting. And they were camping so close, he couldn't wait to see her reaction when they went to retrieve Shippou.

I could feel his attention go somewhere else for a moment but I paid no heed because my mind, and body were clouded with everything he was doing to me, his finger inside me, his lips on neck, his cock rubbing against mine. And he is gentle, I never would've thought he would be this way. I feel like I'm going to just melt away, it's all so intense, I don't mean to, but I began writhing probably far too much underneath my brother.

"InuYasha relax yourself, relax this delicious little body of yours, it will feel much better." I try to do what he says, I have never, never done anything like this, it is hard feeling so much. I close my eyes, and am able to relax to the point that my legs start fall completely open, but then I feel something more inside of me as he adds a second finger, it feels so good and I can't imagine how I'll ever be able to be taken by him without dying of pleasure. "Sessh…ah please…please make me cum."

"Not long baby brother." He takes one of my hands and it puts against both of our cocks along with his own, tangling his fingers in mine, and together our hands move over both of our shafts, slick with our mixed juices. I can't help thrusting into our hands as I feel his tongue skate across my collar bone, twirling up over my neck and across my cheek, feather light kisses start where the licking stops until he gets to my ear, and he takes that most sensitive part of my body fully into his mouth. I feel like all the breath has been sucked from me as I pant and moan, and I can feel him smile knowing he has found this little weakness of mine.

The way it feels, I think he could make me cum if he sucked on my ears and never touched another part of me. I can feel my entire body stiffening, and his thrusting becomes more insistent knowing I'm about to tumble over into a kind of ecstasy I have never known. I can't believe how loud the moaning and whining that comes from my mouth is as I spill my essence over both of our hands. He must have found it very arousing though, because moments after I feel the wet warmth of my own seed pour onto me I feel his as well.

He leaves my ear, and I actually yip like a puppy because now everything so overly sensitive, I would die I think if he started playing with my ears now. He kisses my lips, and places light kisses all over my face, so light sometimes that he's merely brushing his across my skin, and I'm still amazed by how gentle and passionate he is. He may not be a person of many words, he speaks when necessary, and his face does not change very often, but somehow he conveys such emotion, such caring, and affection with everything he does to me.

Maybe it's easier for him to explain his feelings without words, I'm not sure, but I'm excited to find out, to learn more about him, I think it will be something good for me to focus on if only to take my mind of what being a little scared. Those kisses he places all over my face, and my neck now are so nice, it feels good to have someone treat me like this, no one ever has before.

I think I'm smiling like an idiot, because I see him smile when he looks at me, but it's more a smile to himself. I can tell by his expression that he's thinking I'm cute, or something weird like that.

He brushes the hair off my forehead and kisses it, and then places kisses down my nose until gets to the end and brushes his lips over mine. "How do you feel?"

"I can't explain. I have never felt something like that… ever." I was so inexperienced, and I wasn't sure if this was how things like this always felt.

"I will make you feel so much more, my lover." I couldn't help moaning at his declaration. He had me hardening again just from his words. I never wanted to move from this spot, I just wanted to stay underneath him, feeling the weight of his body upon mine.

He still wore that odd expression while he looked at me. I tilted my head a little so I could examine it more closely. "What?" I couldn't figure it out, I would simply have to come out and ask what the hell he was thinking.

"What do you mean Otouto?" Hmm, he really didn't seem to know what I as talking about.

"That look on your face, you're watching me, and you have this strange look on your face. Nothing I've ever seen before. What exactly are you thinking?"

He tapped his chin for a moment, as if he was trying to find the words to express just what it was he had been thinking. I knew he wasn't trying ponder an excuse or think off a lie, because my brother doesn't lie, never. "Hn, I was thinking how very innocent you are. Although you have seen countless battles, taken the lives of thousands of Youkai, and some ningen as well, after everything you have witnessed in your short life, you are so innocent…" He ran his hand down my cheek, and it seemed whenever he did this he held me in a trance. "…so pure, and untouched by so much. I know you have done nothing before like we just have, you have not more than shared a light kiss with a woman once or twice, but you had no fear today, nor apprehension, you went forward in our experience with an almost childlike wonder. I have always marveled at your ability to travel into anything set before you with no hesitation, you never hesitate, and to see you do so in relation to lovemaking was…endearing. You simply enchant me InuYasha, there is none other like you. I yearn to see you is such a way again, when I am finally able to take you, you will no longer be a virgin, but I do not think you will ever lose the purity, and innocence you have."

I was happy he didn't say I was cute, endearing was better than cute, still a bit odd to think of myself in that sort off way, but I wouldn't complain. I suspected what he felt was something he couldn't exactly put perfectly into words, but I could feel the affection he had for me as he spoke, and I could care less right now about putting names to feelings, it was just nice to have someone feel something good about me.

_tbc…………._

AN: Well, there you have it, I would have had it done sooner, but I have stupid, crappy strep throat, which was a wonderful gift from my daughter. The problem it's causing me to fall asleep at my computer way too much, and I keep waking up in the weirdest positions, that probably aren't very healthy for my muscles. I refuse to go lay in bed or on the couch though, that's far too boring, and then I just think about feeling crappy.

Anyhow, you'll notice if you also read my one shot "Traitor" that I posted for iyhedonism's week 17's Inunonymous Angst prompt that I'm on some spanking kick in my writing right now. I like it for some of my story's not all. It works in this one though. After I asked how interested people were in me making "Spanked" a series, the spanking fetishists came out of the wood work with e-mails and all asking for more spankings… ask and you shall receive!

This chapter was fluffy, the next will be lemony, and a little kinky, and Kagome will get more of what's coming to her. You will see in following chapters just how much what Inu has endured has weighed upon him, but after all he went through in the first two chapters and his life so far, I wanted him to have a nice time in this one. Even though he got all that revenge, I think he would still be very hurt inside, and you will see that in the story as it proceeds, maybe Sesshy can make him feel better.

AdultFanFiction . Net

Cyberpsi3 - Thank you. I hoped you liked this chapter; the beginnings of some sunshine in his life. I could never leave Inu horribly miserable. Not that there won't be some more B.S. to deal with but he has Sesshy now to help him.

Madam dragon - Thank you. I bet Sesshy's spankings would be worse. I had so much fun punishing Kagome, she's a very naughty girl.

Fallenangelz - Thanks. I'm glad you liked Kouga getting his ass put in it's place. I can definitely understand Kagome not wanting a spanking from Sesshy, but I have to agree, I would probably have begging for him to do it too… as long as he made it better afterwards.

BlackVixin - Thanks. I do the same thing, I tend not to read a story until it has a few chapters, my reason is because I've read too many that started with a couple, and never finished. I will never abandon my work though. I am glad that you read it anyway. It's cool you figured out that I wouldn't have had him rape Kag's. Inu would never do that in my opinion, but I wanted to leave people with the question of whether he would or not.

Night fox - Thank you. To hear I made someone's day definitely made mine!

Kuragari - Thanks. I'm glad you liked Kagome getting what she deserves, I thought her punishment was fitting. This last chapter was fuzzy, but the next one will be lemony, with some more Kag's getting what she deserves as well.

Madame Noir - Thank you. She definitely does not deserve to touch our perfectly hot, and sweet Inu-chan. Kagome will be back for the next chappie, and her mouth will be writing a check her butt can't cash. Don't apologize, I hate her too, I actually struggled with the switch idea for a while, but I didn't think Inu would use it. If you await further Kagome torment, as I said before… next chappie.

Fan Fiction . Net

DemonQueen17 - Thank you. I agree, I wanted her to pay if even just a little for how she abuses poor Inu. She's an idiot in my opinion, what woman or man for that matter would abuse him, poor guy, he has suffered enough, and he's so cute too.

Windlq - Thank you. I'm trying to keep up on al the updates.

Pen-Name-Kitsune-Chan - Thank you. I couldn't do a rape with Kagome, because in my opinion that would turn Inu into the villian, I wanted her to get what she deserved, but keep InuYasha's soul and goodness intact. Sorry about the ending, I wasn't trying to leave you guys hanging, it was just where my ever present muse took me, I hope you forgive me, I hate leaving cliffy's like that.

Freak0star - Oh come on, you are in the freaking rated M section, and my warnings were pretty damn clear. And yes I am "evil much L"!

Seto'swifey - Thanks. I will be torturing Kagome a bit more. I think you will like it.

Peya Luna - Thank you. I love it when some one reviews and hits on something that has been going on in my head with the story for the future. You did so when you mentioned how hard it was for Sesshy to watch Inu getting 'sat' with how proud he is about his blood and ancestry . I love it! As far as Inu raping Kouga, I wanted him to be able to carry it out with out it turning him into a huge, perverted rapist so that is why I went with the whole canine mounting thing.

BloodMoon01 - Thanks, I don't think you sound insane. I agree, anyone can snap including Inu. I don't really think he's that OOC at least not in the second chapter. I hope you liked the fuzzy 3rd chapter.

And yes I agree; Sesshoumaru is hot!

Ash 2009 - Thank you. I'll try to keep the updates coming.

Mochiusagi - Thank you. You are not the only one who said Inu should have used the switch, I just didn't think he would do it. Although she might not have seen the last of Sesshoumaru and his switch!

DarkAngelJudas - Thanks. I'm not sure if Kagome learned her lesson, but I assure you I will make sure she does.

Nikkie23534 - Thanks. I hope you liked the new chappie, I had to have some fluff mixed with kink.

YamixSetoFanatic94 - Thank you. Kagome will be getting more torture before the end of this story. Remember they still have to go retrieve Shippou.

Catra L. T. Heaveno - Thank you. Yes it was different, but that is good I think, and yes the first chappie was a bit frightening, but I enjoy pushing the boundaries a bit, and if I can do it t characters I don't particularly like.

A Single Fragile Rose - Thank you. I'm trying to make this different from what I usually see and write. I can't wait to screw with Kagome more in the next chappie.

xXvampireGirlXx - Thank you. I loved writing that Kouga scene, and making him submit, he so deserves it after how disrespectful and terribly he treats Inu. You would think he would think better of screwing with someone as powerful as Inu. Sorry about the ciffy, I didn't do it to be an ass, it's just where that chapter wanted to end… if that makes any sense.

Luna Calamity - Thanks. I'm sorry, I really am, I wasn't trying to make you all crazy, honestly it just seemed like the right place to end he chappie. The biggest reason was practicality, if you've read my other stuff you know I have a habit of writing very long chapters, and very long fluff scenes and lemons. I knew this next part was going to be mostly Sessh/Inu fluff, and if I had kept going the chapter would have been three times the length. I agree with you about Inu not really being that dominant, that is actually one of my constant points of why he is not OOC in certain situations I write him into. Now Sesshy, he is dominant, but Inu is not, if he was he wouldn't let everyone treat him the way they do. I think people mistake is rough, and brash outer layer for being an Alpha. And that totally is an outer layer that I think he uses to protect himself, when he lets his guard down he is a big sappy, softy, just think of how he is with Kikyou.

Lady Tokyo - Thank you. I tried to leave you all wondering what I would do to her. I hope you liked my fluffy chapter, I thought Inu deserved it after everything he has gone through. I will keep updating this and my other stuff as well.

Amaitoru - Thanks. Congrats on the account. I wondered how many of you thought I was going to have Inu rape her. I thought the spanking suited her though, and I don't think she deserves to have Inu inside of her, I don't think it would have amounted to rape, plus I couldn't see Inu doing that. It worked with Kouga because it was a canine demon domination thing that had nothing to do with sex, but with Kags that wouldn't have worked. I'm glad you liked the Sessh spanking comparison, I wanted Kags to know that things could be much worse for her.

Inu-dude15 - Thank you. I hope you liked what I did with the Inu brothers for this chappie. It will get a little more lemony and kinky in the next few. Plus Kagome isn't done being here normal bitchy self.


	4. Parting

*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings - The following story codes apply to what may be in this chapter or what I plan to have in future chapters. If I feel like any other perversions while I'm writing this fic and a new code applies I will add it: Abuse, Anal, Angst, D/s, Incest, M/preg, Oral, Rimming, Solo/m, Spank.

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

Osuwari

Chapter Four:

Parting

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

I didn't want to leave, and I knew we would have to soon. The warmth of my brother's body next to mine, and the new erection I had made it difficult to want to do anything but have him inside of me, all around me. I only wanted to be held and cared for; I knew some of these feelings were from my Beta instincts growing stronger and coming out, and I knew some were because of how much my 'friends' had hurt me, and how lonely I really have been since I left the castle. Part of me wanted to cry in my brother's arms right now, but I refused! I'm a man, and I'm strong, I wouldn't allow myself to cry! I was really overwhelmed; I was feeling so many things. My emotions were somewhat out of control, and it had begun to feel like one of my human nights.

I heard Sesshoumaru prompt me again as I finished licking our combined essences from his stomach. "Otouto, we must dress and leave."

'Leave'? I still only wanted to be beneath him. Our experience together only shortly before made it almost painful to want anything else. "Alpha!" I heard myself whisper as I finished; I don't know why I said it, but something inside of my felt insecure, and scared and called out to him. I really didn't want to go to my friends. I know he was trying to calm me, it was his responsibility to from the moment I submitted to him. More than anything I just wanted to be _with _him, I had wanted this for so long. I longed to be in my home again, I longed to be in my brother's bed again and his arms. Not only being held, but I was quickly getting a taste for intimacy, and I wanted my brother to take me so badly.

I wouldn't have admitted that a day ago, but now it felt different, I was just barely starting to accept my Beta status and submission, and what those things meant, but I was also realizing I was still the same person. I wasn't weak; I was meant to be taken care of, I was meant to be looked after, and I was beginning to see how my position in our new relationship did not change who "InuYasha" was. I was coming to understand that it was ok to want, to need my Alpha. I do need my Aniki, that's why I have longed for him, it was my instincts leading me, and that is alright; it's doesn't make me a different person. After thinking, I allowed myself to say what I so desperately wanted. I stumbled over my words, but I told my brother because he is my Alpha, and as such I _know_ he will always care for me. "Ani, I w… want you in… in… inside… in me… pleeaasssee Ani."

He cupped my face in his hands, and I could feel myself blush. I cursed myself for sounding as if I was begging, I knew at that moment that although I was beginning to understand, it was going to take some time for me to be used to this.

"I know what you desire little brother; you have submitted to me, and so the bond we naturally have is stronger. We will retrieve your kit, and proceed to the castle in the Western lands… your lands. We will be there at dusk, and when we arrive I will bring you to _our_ room, _our_ bed, and sate your desire. You will feel me inside of you, and not only in this little body…" I felt his hands as they slid down my back, and moved lower, cupping my bottom and squeezing. "…I will fill this tight little backside of yours, wrap my arms around you, and I will fill your Youkai with my Ki; it will strengthen our bond, drawing us closer still. It will be like this from everyday forward after you are marked." He leaned down, and raked his fangs gently over my neck. He paused for a moment, I think because he sensed a little bit of nervousness from me. "Until then I will allow you to stay in your chambers for sleeping if you desire it"

He thought I didn't want to sleep with him, share his bed, and lay next to him at night? I always wanted to be with him, I want to be near him always. It made me feel sad; I knew he was trying to be accommodating, to help me with this, but not share his bed; the bed he has already called 'our bed'… no I wanted to sleep with him, I wanted to feel him holding me. It wasn't just sex I was craving, I craved affection, and love… I had gone so long without it. After all that had happened, I never thought that I would've ended up finding it where I had always wanted it. I was feeling a pull so strongly towards my brother, my Alpha; I wanted to be at the palace now, in our bed, submitting to him. I didn't know if I wanted to wait for him to mark me anymore. "I want to sleep with you." I said to him softly.

His response was physical; he kissed me so deeply, I felt like I would cry out begging for him. I could feel my instincts and my Youkai attempting to be freed, it didn't want to wait; it wanted to be taken. I felt as though I needed to be with him terribly. "I will be honored to have my mate to be in my bed, in _our _bed, if even simply to hold you."

I dressed quickly, now all I wanted was to get home. _'Home'_ I hadn't been home since before I was sealed to the Goshinboku. It had been a sixty two years since I have lived there, but to me it only felt like twelve; it was only two years before that Kagome had come through the well and set me free. I was happy at home, my brother took good care of me, it was only after I left that we began to fight; I hurt him. He was angry with me as well for involving myself with a human priestess, wanting to become human… for that he was outraged. He told me not too long after I was unsealed that I was a fool to want to give up my noble InuYoukai blood, and that Kikyou should have accepted me as I was. I know it scared him, hurt him badly that I had even thought of becoming mortal.

I knew now; this bond of ours that has formed with my submission it allows me to understand what my brother, what my _mate_ feels. My brother lost our father, the only person he ever respected, he loved him very deeply. I was the only one left, besides him, the only part of Chichiue other than him, I would have left him alone; if Naraku hadn't been born and I had met Kikyou that day when she took the jewel from the shrine our lives already would have been lived and my body would be dust by now. I've realized for a long time, even with how horrible he's been to me at times since I was unsealed from the tree that he has accepted me for what I am more than most. It was only after he was angry with me that I became the 'lowly Half Breed'. I don't think he ever believed those words, and I am glad for it.

I heard him call my name ripping me from my thoughts as I tied my hakama. I looked over seeing he was dressed, and fastening his armor. His fur reached out and pulled me to him, I love his fur, it's so soft, and gentle; such a contrast to how he appears to be. "There is something I need to tell you Otouto."

He smoothed the hair around my face, and seemed to be thinking. I could feel through this new bond that it was something he believed would upset me. "Yeah, spit it out, Ani?"

He smirks at me, "Such a beautiful mix you are; a Beta, destined to be cared for, and yet, so rough. I love you more for it." He leaned down and kissed my forehead before he spoke again. "Now, what I needed to tell you…While we were together, when we were intimate your comrades came upon us, they watched for a few moments, then the Ookami and Taijiya pulled the Miko away, of course the Lecherous Houshi lingered; apparently we aroused him."

I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe they stood and watched me in such an personal moment. That was the first time I had ever done anything like that with anyone, and they watched some of it. I felt betrayed and violated. I worried too about what they'd say about seeing me do those things with my brother, part of me hoped they understand, and hoped Kouga explained to them that it isn't wrong for demons to mate with their siblings. Strong Shiro InuYoukai do it often; it ensures stronger, more beautiful pups.

That last thought reminds me again; someday I'll have a pup, I will have to carry it and birth it, I ran my hands over my stomach, thinking about how eventually I'd swell with the new generation of our family. The thought was so overwhelming; I couldn't think about it then.

My brother noticed and he knew what I was thinking, he walked over ad ran his hands over my stomach, following the same path mine did. "InuYasha, it will not seem so bewildering after we are mated, and you become accustomed to our life together."

"I'm not bewildered, it's only… so much, I might be bad at being a parent, I'll probably be awful."

"Otouto, you will not be a 'bad' father, and that is not something you need worry about at this moment." He caressed my chin and jaw with is thumb; beckoning me to look at him. When I did something in his eyes calmed me.

I stopped thinking of pups needing my care, and my eventually pregnant self waddling around the castle, and my mind returned again to my friends and what they saw, and it was as if he could read my mind.

He smiled slightly as he turned and walked ahead. "InuYasha…" He called to me with a voice very uncharacteristic for him; it was soft. "… Fret not Otouto, I will not allow them to say anything hurtful to you out of possible ignorance of our heritage."

"It's alright I… I… can handle it." I could still take care of myself; I didn't want anyone to think I was weak just because I'm Beta. Beta's aren't weak, only more submissive than Alpha's, and have a greater desire to be cared for, as Alpha's have a desire to care for. If there are two male brothers, it is common that the second is born Beta, the first born male is almost always an Alpha, it is almost unheard of for one to be born like me. Besides that, Hanyou are normally Beta. I learned about a little of this when I was younger. Even if I was born an Alpha my brother and I would have battled to decide who was dominant… and I would definitely have lost. Yes, this was my fate, and I had to find something inside that allowed me to make peace with it, to hate it is to hate myself, it's part of who I am. I began accepting it more and more, still apprehensive, but not loathing myself. I knew eventually I'd be alright. It was my human half that rejected the idea; it didn't understand this. My demon half was happy, my Youkai purred, and reveled in my brothers attention and love. My Youkai wanted me to constantly bare my neck to my Alpha. Being a Hanyou is… difficult, but again, I'm me, and I won't hate what I am. What I am comes from both my parents, and they loved each other and loved me, I won't forsake them by hating what I am, I would do my best to accept this.

Sesshoumaru kissed me softly on my lips before he spoke; it's wasn't a long kiss, he didn't ask for entrance to my mouth, only lightly brushed his lips tongue against my mouth before pulling away. "You will see Otouto that having a mate means you are not required to 'handle' a situation on your own. Now come; let us retrieve your kit."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Miroku stood pacing next to the camp fire, Sango had started it a short time ago so they could cook. The monk was not normally an impatient person, but Kagome was beginning to get to them… all of them. Everyone in the group had been enduring her constant yelling and crying since they had made camp almost an hour ago, and it wasn't getting any better. The Houshi finally was at his breaking point, "Kagome, stop this! None of us want to hear this. I… we have _all_ treated InuYasha badly, we have taken him for granted, laughed at his expense, treated him as though you was a simpleton, called him names. We, we… made him feel as though we only used him, that we believed he deserved you using that damned 'Osuwari' command… Stop this now!"

The Miko just looked at him utterly shocked. She couldn't fathom how after what they had seen they could be taking InuYasha's side. They had just witnessed him betraying _her_; just about making love with his own brother. "What?! Did you all just see him go nuts today. Am I the only one who sees this, he… he sp… spanked me, he raped Kouga; he's lost it, and seeing what he was allowing Sesshoumaru to do to him… something is wrong with his head, we need to get him away from Sesshoumaru! We need to help him!"

Kouga walked up to Kagome and crouched down in front of her. "Kagome, InuYasha did not 'rape' me, he mounted me in a show of dominance when his Youkai took over. After everything I said to him I should have expected it. I would _never_ have challenged a full blooded canine Youkai in such a way, and definitely not a Shiro InuYoukai. I misjudged his strength, and the strength of his instincts; I shouldn't have. As leader of my pack, and Alpha, I myself must mount my pack mates at times… he did nothing wrong. Remember he is _not_ a human. And I have already explained that siblings mating in canine Youkai society is not taboo, two InuYoukai as powerful as Sesshoumaru and InuYasha would most likely be expected to by their clan. He has not lost his mind."

She looked at Kouga and shook her head. "I saw them though, his brother was the one who was the aggressor, he probably was forcing him."

Sango looked up, unhappy about what she needed to say next, but Kagome had to face reality. "It didn't look like Sesshoumaru was forcing him."

"He had to be forcing him." The Miko said angrily as she shook her head. She couldn't accept it was possible InuYasha wanted what his brother was doing even though it had been apparent he did.

"I did not force my Otouto to do anything." InuYasha's 'friends' turned around, all looking towards Sesshoumaru who stood close to InuYasha, his fur was wrapped protectively around the young Hanyou. He would not allow his future mate's 'friends' to hurt him anymore. His little brother had already suffered enough; he was deceived and pinned to the Goshinboku, then awoke only to be bound by the beads still around his neck. He held the Alpha position of his pack, yet instead of being given the respect he deserved as the leader, he was treated like a naughty puppy, who was punished by a damnable human wench. Sesshoumaru seethed, besides being angry over his brothers mistreatment, he was InuYasha's natural Alpha; the only one who should ever punish him. His brother had protected these ningen, saved countless lives and he was repaid by being smashed into the ground and laughed at.

"InuYasha you came back!" Shippou ran over to the half-demon stopping short of his adoptive father. The strong aura of Sesshoumaru's Ki frightened him terribly as it should have, and his instincts caused him to bare his neck.

InuYasha walked forward scooping the little kit up, he nipped his neck and licked it; communicating he was safe. This was something InuYasha never normally would've done in the groups presence, knowing Kagome didn't understand, and wouldn't. "Shippou, there is no reason to be afraid of Sesshoumaru; he is your Alpha now, and he won't hurt ya."

Shippou looked up confused. "You are my Alpha InuYasha."

InuYasha smiled, this was not something sad; he may be giving up Alpha status, but he knew Shippou would have a better life at the castle and with Sesshoumaru and he to raise him. He would be giving up the final say to Sesshoumaru, but he was finally feeling happy. "Not anymore Shippou, Sesshoumaru has accepted me back into my pack, he's my Alpha too."

Shippou looked up at InuYasha. "What do you mean?"

InuYasha spoke too soft for the humans to hear. "I mean I'm going back home, and you're coming as well. I was Alpha of this pack because I was the strongest, but that's not my natural place. We'll talk about it more later, Runt. Right now I need to speak with the others."

Shippou tugged on InuYasha's sleeve for a moment as he went to set him down. "Do you mean only Sesshoumaru-sama, you, and me?"

"Yeah Runt, that's what I mean. It's time for me to go back to the castle and although I know you love everyone here, I can't allow you to stay in the care of humans, you need to be with other Youkai." InuYasha placed Shippou on ground. "Now I need to talk to the others, and I am sure Kagome is gonna be real upset."

Shippou looked up at InuYasha questioningly. "She already is InuYasha; she saw you and Sesshoumaru-sama mating."

InuYasha almost fell over. "_You_ saw that too?!"

"Yeah, we all did, Kouga and I tried to keep Kagome away, but she wouldn't listen."

InuYasha sighed. "Alright Runt, you go play, we can talk about that later too I guess."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sesshoumaru's furs slipped off of me, which made me want to whine, but I quashed it down in my throat before it came out. I really needed to go soon; my instincts were starting to take over too much, and they wouldn't stop until I submitted and was taken, and even still they would be hard for me to control until I was marked. I remembered from my lessons that I had as a pup what was happening to me; it was a function of my instincts driving my brother and I because we were technically 'courting'. My Youkai wanted me to be marked and mated. After I was marked I would settle in to my place, and be just me, just "InuYasha" with a mate, and it would be easier. Right then I wanted to fall in front of by brother, show my stomach, and bare my neck. My human side didn't like it, but it was almost impossible to control.

I saw my brother sit down a log that had been placed by the fire, I stayed close to him. It made me feel better, sitting down next to my brother; I was so content for a moment when his fur wrapped around me again. Having my brother close, and his fur around me helped, but I was still nervous, and felt so exposed; knowing they had watched me, it was upsetting, it made me angry. I looked at Sesshoumaru, trying to get an idea of whether he expected me to speak or if he would, my eyes met his and he nodded his head, and his fur tightened around me just a bit.

I looked at my human pack; my 'friends', I was still pretty angry they hadn't just listened, and left me alone, then they wouldn't have seen me practically making love with my brother. "I told you I needed a few days, why'd you followed me? I know you couldn't have found me unless you made Shippou track my scent. None of you have a Youkai's nose, except Kouga, but I purposely tried to throw anyone following me off. Only Shippou could find me, since I trained him to do the same; he's the only one who knows how to track me when I don't wanna be tracked."

They all sat there silent for what I felt was far to long, I was growing impatient, I wanted to get back home, I wanted to simply be with my brother, and yeah a bit selfishly, I wanted what he had promised when we arrived at the castle, besides that my Youkai was going nuts. "Well? Are any of you gonna speak, because if you aren't I'm gonna get Shippou and I'm leaving."

Hmmm, I knew that'd work, finally Miroku spoke. "I'm sorry InuYasha, Kagome was umm… worried about…"

I interrupted him immediately. "You mean angry and insisting she know where I was because she can never mind her own business."

The monk, a person who _most _of the time I considered a good friend shook his head, ashamed of himself it appeared, I believe he had realized what they had done to me and wasn't going to play games. "Yes, she wanted to know where you were. I told her that I saw Sesshoumaru follow you and was sure you were fine; that I felt he went to check in on you, but she was insistent. I should have refused to come. I m sorry, my friend."

Kagome looked at Miroku, I could see her eyes widen, I think she felt betrayed because she spoke up within moments; she was defensive and sad; it came off of her in waves. "Miroku, I… I was worried about InuYasha." She looked to me next, reiterating what was already said. "InuYasha, I was worried about you."

I was sick and tired of this discussion even after these short minutes, I was stronger than one hundred humans, and she was worried about me. I simply wanted to say what needed to be said. "The reason I came is to tell you all… to tell you, I'm going home. I'm going back the my family's castle."

I felt my brother's fur tighten around me, and the very end stroked my cheek. It was embarrassing, but I wasn't going to argue with my Alpha, not over this. I damn well know I'll argue about things with my brother as we settle into life a together, and I'll probably get myself into trouble, but how could I argue about affection? He was trying to calm me, and I also knew his fur; although it's something he can control, it moves of it's own accord, and does so based on his conscious and subconscious thoughts. The fur stroked my backside, and flicked over my pelvis where my cock was the entire time we walked there, I was aware it did what it wanted based on how my brother felt. I guess it was obvious what he felt, what he wanted, and I wanted it too, Kami I wanted it terribly.

On the way to the camp, knowing what it was doing he had asked me if I wanted him to make it stop, but I said no, although he did stop it as we neared the camp; I'm sure knowing how I would be embarrassed he willed it to wrap around my shoulders. I can't wait to feel it on my skin again though, it felt so good; running over my body, gently stroking between my legs, softly rubbing my bottom. I get a pleasant shiver just thinking about it.

Kagome interrupted my happy thoughts, m… my intimate thoughts, reminding me again how much I wanted to be home. "InuYasha, I… I … we all saw you; we saw you two… together, nak… naked, touching each… each other. Kouga and Shippou said you _'submitted'_ to your brother. What does that mean?"

She had tears in her eyes, and as much as I was angry with her for hurting me, and sitting me, I felt badly for her, I had to be truthful though. "I… I did submit. It… it means I allowed my Youkai to acknowledge Sesshoumaru as my… as my Alpha, he is my elder brother and has always been my Alpha, but I… I submitted to him as my Alpha ma…I mean my Alpha mate." It was hard to come out and say it, I wasn't ashamed of Sesshoumaru as my Alpha, or myself for following my instincts, but I was never one to submit to anyone, and telling everyone I did was strange. To me it was almost something private, and it was something that was _only _for Youkai, and I didn't think humans could ever truly understand.

Kagome looked really upset, and I didn't know what to say, how to proceed. I didn't need to think so much of what to say next, because she was the next to speak. Her voice was a whisper and when her eyes met mine they were wet with unshed tears, hurt, and angry. "Is that how you submit? Do things with your brother that you should be doing with a woman? Do things with someone you are related to that you shouldn't be. I saw you, we all saw you…" She yelled at me. "…You and Sesshoumaru… naked, and doing things to each other, touching each other. Is that submitting?"

What could I say? I was angry in a way, they shouldn't have followed; I told them not to, I knew Sesshoumaru was going to follow me, and that I needed to at the very least talk to him alone, without interruption. I hoped that something like what happened between us would occur, but wasn't certain it would. It was part of the reason I told them not to follow; I thought that we might end up in such a position once he came to me, at least I hoped. I was trying to spare them, and myself the conversation I was having right now. I was getting more angry by the second. "Kagome, that is not exactly all that 'submitting' is, but it's what happens after a Beta mate acknowledges another as their Alpha mate… I acknowledged Sesshoumaru as my… as myAlpha mate."

This was hard, but she had to understand what happened, what is meant. I _wanted_ her to understand how important it was, "There's more to submitting though; I'll submit to Sesshoumaru completely before he marks me. I know its difficult to understand for a human, but for me, for Youkai it's something very important." I paused for a moment; I needed air, I could feel my brothers anger, and my own seeing the scowl on her face. This was so hard, so difficult, they didn't understand, and my Youkai was demanding I leave and submit fully to my brother. I couldn't even speak anymore, and she wasn't understanding; Sesshoumaru was my Alpha, not only because he's my brother, but because was my intended mate, and beyond that, it was even more… it was so complicated."

I felt terrible as I saw her gulp for air and begin to cry. "So, you are going to be your brother's husband or something? You are going to do those things we saw earlier with your brother?" She asked. "You're going to have sex with your brother?"

Sesshoumaru spoke next and I was glad for it, I was getting overwhelmed and was getting to be in the mood to simply start punching things.

"My Otouto will be my mate, it is nothing like your human concept of marriage, a mate is something much deeper. Of course InuYasha and I will couple, he will always be the focus of my affections. I would expect it to be something difficult for a human to understand. You may find it distasteful as a human, but for InuYoukai, our relationship is not uncommon, in fact in noble families such as ours it is encouraged."

I was surprised and relieved Sesshoumaru didn't go into more, I really didn't want to get into a conversation about InuYoukai and pack order. I knew they wouldn't understand it, they would think of me like a weak bitch or something like that.

Kagome started to cry more, and I didn't know what to do, I didn't think about it, I just walked over to the her, I could feel my brothers fur resist letting go of me, but it did as I moved farther away. I should have just stayed where I was. I stood in front of Kagome willing her to look at me, but she wouldn't, I could scent sadness and anger coming from her. "Kagome…" I said quietly, "I… I'm sorry, I just, this what I've always wanted, and I need to go home. I've wanted to this for a long…"

I could hear the words as they left her mouth, but only for a moment before I felt my face and my body slammed down in the earth. The next thing I heard was a growl, and I felt my brother lift me from the ground. I shook my head for a moment, trying to clear it, and found myself standing next to Sesshoumaru with his fur wrapped tightly around me again. He leaned down and licked my cheek in apology while he inhaled my scent. He was apologizing for allowing me to be hurt, and scenting me for injuries, or distress. He looked to me, and I could already feel his Ki rising, as his eye's turned a deep crimson and the markings on his face grew thinker, and darker.

His voice was deeper, "Otouto, are you unharmed?" He was attentive, a strong and protective Alpha, and although checking me himself, he still cared to ask. It made me feel as though I was more than only a strong Beta, it let me know he cared for me.

I looked up at him, "Yeah Ani, I ain't hurt; I'm fine… It's not like it hasn't happened a thousand times before."

Knowing I was alright my brother turned his attention to Kagome, I had feared this. I wasn't sure what exactly he'd do, but I didn't want him to injure Kagome. "Ani, please don't…" He had cut me off; a growl and what almost sounded like a bark came from my brother, and my instincts took over in a way; I knew he was telling me not to interfere. I would normally do what I wanted but, my instincts wouldn't let me; all I found myself able to do was whine that was scared he would hurt Kagome. I may have been upset with her, but I didn't want my brother to kill her.

He heard the whine because immediately he turned to me, _"Alpha not kill._" He spoke in Inu, probably to be certain Kagome wasn't aware of what he was saying, and that he wouldn't kill her. I watched as he moved forward so he was only inches from her, and look down at at her defiant expression. That moment seemed so long as her eyes traveled up to my brother's face, Sango, and Miroku I could tell were ready to attack if need be, I presume they thought I would join them. I watched carefully, there was so much tension; it felt as though it was crackling through the air.

My brother stepped from in front of Kagome, and back towards me, "Remove the Kotodama, Miko." He said it so calmly, but I could feel his Ki; angry Ki spreading out from him and stretching far enough that I expected everyone could feel it. I paid close attention and prayed to any Kami there was that this wouldn't get worse, I hoped she would just do it. I didn't want to see her hurt, I simply wanted this over and to go home.

She looked up at my brother, and he growled, but she didn't look away. My stomach dropped when I began to hear her speak. "If I take if off there is no way to control him… I… if his Youkai takes over there is nothing to stop him."

I heard my brother laugh, and for once in a very long time it wasn't sinister, or how he laughed at me falling on my ass in a fight, he was genuinely amused. "Foolish Miko, I am InuYasha's Alpha, his Youkai will submit to me without question. He already has submitted to me, meaning his Youkai recognizes me as it's pack leader, and it will follow my commands"

I wasn't sure how I felt about him saying that, there was so much going on at one time I could tell. I knew I wanted the beads off, and I knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't stop until they were gone. He would hurt her; not because he was evil, or "bad", but because he was an Alpha InuYoukai and his need to protect his mate came before _anything,_ even before himself. I saw Kagome look at me as if trying to see what I'd say. I didn't want her hurt or even scared, "Kagome, please remove them. I don't want them on, and there is no point in fighting my brother, you can't win. Sesshoumaru's right, he can control my Youkai. Please…"

I watched in awe as she walked towards me and laid her hands on the beads, she looked in my eyes, and it was as if time for that moment stood completely still. She closed her eyes for a moment, and the beads glowed with a violet light. At first she took her hands away and nothing happened; I could hear my brother begin to growl, but it subsided when she held out her hands, and the beads came from my neck and settled in her upturned palms.

I looked up at her, I could see tears forming in her eyes again, I hate to see people cry. I hate that my decision to do what I need is making someone else unhappy. I knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't like it, but I hugged Kagome, it was my heart told me to do. No matter how angry I had been at my friends, they still were my pack, and I thought of leaving them broke my heart. It always seemed no matter what, something was always being taken from me; my mother, Kikyou, my brother over my decisions, Kikyou again, now all my friends. It hurt so badly, but there was nothing I could do; I wanted to be with my brother, and I didn't want to lose my friends, it was painful, everything was always filled with pain.

I could feel my brother ire rise, he didn't like me hugging her, I knew that, but he didn't growl, which I knew for certain meant he had held it back. He just stood there and watched as for all intents and purposes his mate was hugging a human that he loathed for hurting his mate, a human that he saw as my abuser; and for that I would have to thank him. It didn't matter what he had done to me, and my pack would of course mention how "terribly" my brother treated me if it ever came down to a full blown argument about Kagome's behavior. They didn't understand though; they were human, and didn't know how fierce InuYoukai brothers could fight, nor did they know of how I had hurt my brother, and essentially almost betrayed the blood that flows through me.

I looked at Kagome again as she urged me to open my hands and take the beads. "Um, these were… um… they were enchanted by Kikyou. Take them to remember her by, but would you let me take just this one to remember you?"

She picked up one of the magatama. I looked at it, it looked so much like my tooth, or maybe a claw, but that was what she wanted. "Sure Kagome. don't look so sad, it's not like your never going to see me again. You'll have to come to our mating ceremony." I looked at Sesshoumaru right away hoping I didn't do something I shouldn't have. I was relieved though when I saw him nod his head almost imperceptibly. I could tell it wasn't something that would make him happy, but he was giving me his permission, and that was enough for me.

My brother pulled me closer to him as I put to beads in the pocket inside my haori, then leaned down to my ear and whispered, "And the pup's naming ceremony once we have one; you may invite your friends as well." I blushed, I didn't want to tell them about _that_, I looked up at Sesshoumaru, I knew he could see the worry, and discomfort in my eye's, and I noticed him narrow his own the slightest. I could feel already that he didn't like that I was trying to hide it, not that he was angry, no; hurt maybe, not understanding why I would say nothing about it. To him it made no sense, it was a normal for InuYoukai, and he could never possibly comprehend the need to keep things to myself because of humans. I'm not sure why I did it, I think it was because I knew it would happen eventually and I would want my friends there; why should I upset my Alpha over it?

I looked at Kagome and my other friends and watched them murmur quietly after hearing they would be allowed to come to the castle. "Uh, there'll be other times too, when um, when Sesshoumaru and I ha… have… have a p… a pup."

I saw my friends look up at me they all had gone quiet. Miroku and Kagome's eye's were wide, Sango only smiled very slightly. I didn't meet their eye's, I couldn't but I felt Sesshoumaru lead me back to the log we had been sitting on. "Um, yeah I'm InuYoukai, only half but I can… I can have pups like pure InuYoukai Betas can."

Miroku spoke first which surprised me, I tensed as soon as I heard his voice. I was bracing myself for whatever smart-ass comment he would have and readying myself to kick his ass. "That's good InuYasha, don't feel embarrassed. I know enough about Youkai that your kinds abilities are no secret to me, you aren't a human, there is no reason to feel strange around us about it."

I felt my face grown flush and became angry for a moment, "I ain't embarrassed of what I am! It's only… it's I…"

I stuttered and stopped in mid sentence trying to speak, but my brother jumped in and saved me. "I believe it is not that my Otouto is embarrassed, but humans are judgmental creatures, many would see InuYasha as weak, and I assure you he is no such thing. Beta's males nor female mates are seen as females are in ningen culture, it is much different for InuYoukai, for all Youkai in fact. Any Youkai would give anything to have such a strong Beta as their mate."

Miroku bowed his head respectfully to my brother, he always had the sense to treat those he needed to with proper respect. "I understand Lord Sesshoumaru…" He turned his attention towards me. "…and InuYasha my friend, there is no reason to feel strangely around us. To give life to a pup is something you should have pride in."

All I could do at the moment was nod at him. I could feel Kagomes energy shift around her, as she moved forward a little. "So InuYasha, um… you can have a baby?"

Of course my brother had to correct her, "A pup, Miko, a pup. InuYoukai are referred to as 'pups' until they are adult. InuYasha is still technically a pup until he reaches his majority."

I whipped my head around, and looked at my brother, "Sesshoumaru! I'm no pup!"

He had easily already found a way to calm me, always touching my cheek like that; with that light stroke from the backs of his fingers, I couldn't helping leaning into it just a little. Kami, I couldn't control it, and I knew it must have had something to do with my submission to him. "Otouto, you have not reached your majority yet, and although you are just about fully grown, until you do reach your majority, you are a pup."

I only grumbled at him and crossed my arms, he was right, and I knew it. Still he didn't have to tell everyone; bad Sesshoumaru! I felt that hand on my cheek again, that devious cheek caressing hand that my brother had figured out he could calm me with, it started to make my annoyance melt away. "InuYasha, calm Otouto."

"I'm fine!" He only smirked at me so slightly, my friends probably didn't notice, thank Kami. More than anything, I simply wanted to go, this entire situation was unbearably annoying, not to mention uncomfortable, I could imagine the pictures my friends were probably getting of me in their heads; me with a big round pregnant belly, waddling around… imagining me trying to fight like that. I'll probably go running at an enemy yelling "Kaze no Kizu", then double over and fall on my ass because the pup kicked me too hard. I'll have some enemy die from laughter instead of from my Tetsusaiga.

I was pulled from my bothersome thoughts when I heard Kagome yelling… yet again, Sesshoumaru had been speaking to my friends while my own mind wandered. Her screeching was starting to grate at my nerves more than it normally did, "Oi, wench, what in the hell are you screamin' about." I almost flinched at the look she gave me, but remembered I didn't have the beads on anymore, she couldn't 'sit' me.

"You aren't taking Shippou!" She was seething. I shook my head, wondering if _anything_ could ever be simple.

"The hell I'm not," I stated back firmly, that's what this situation needed; some firm and honest words from me. Kagome needed a dose of reality. "He ain't staying with you! You spoil him, he's too soft, you coddle him, you won't allow me to properly train the runt, and he's my responsibility… I _am_ his adopted father."

Well I had done it, I couldn't keep my mouth shut, but the situation was quickly spinning out of control, and soft words, and trying to placate Kagome had _never_ worked. I don't know how many times I spoke quietly and kindly to her, practically apologizing when I hadn't done anything wrong, only to have her speak nicely for a moment then sit me into a crater five shakus deep.

She got right in my face, I felt Sesshoumaru's fur tighten; it was rather obvious he didn't like her near me. That was instinct partly; she had hurt his mate or soon to be mate, and she was nowscreaming at his mate. "You are not his '_father'_, you have NO right to take him from me, NONE!"

My brother who was once again calmly a voice of reason spoke next. Good, I wasn't in the mood to deal with all of this, I fact I was tired, and hoping I could sleep on the way home. "Miko, according to the law of both the Kitsune clans, and the Shiro InuYoukai clans, it is InuYasha's responsibility to care for Shippou himself, or if he desires not to he must anyhow until he finds a suitable Kitsune, InuYoukai, or other Youkai whose clan has signed the orphaned younglings treaty that will. That treaty has been in place since before My and InuYasha's great, great, great, great grandfather was a pup, it is _not_ something that can be broken. So you see, my Otouto cannot leave the young kit in your care; you are a ningen… he would be committing a crime, and as his Alpha I would be as well. He could not leave the kit in your care even if he desired to. The kit will come to the castle with InuYasha and I, and will be raised by the two of us."

Kagome was angry, I could scent it, and feel it, I hadn't seen her this angry in a very long time, "You don't care about Shippou! You hit him on the head, you spank him, you try to make him train, and learn to kill!"

I looked at her, and shook my head; she just didn't understand. Granted I was young, I wasn't the best father figure, but I did the best I could. I had done a pretty good job with Shippou I thought, I didn't do anything much different than what my brother did with me. I was kind to Shippou, and yeah, sometimes I would behave childishly and fight with him over stupid things, but as my brother already said; I was still a pup. I'm also a pup that's two hundred and two, and although I aged physically the little bit I should have while bound to the Goshinboku, I had been asleep, I could admit I only had the experiences as an InuYoukai fifty years younger. "Kagome, I only disicipline Shippou when he needs it, a spanking is _not_ going to hurt him, and I only do it when he deserves it, I've never spanked him with anything other than my hand. Hitting him on the head doesn't hurt him; he ain't a human, he's a Youkai. What would you do with Shippou, you can't train him, you don't know anything about how to raise a Youkai child. When you are old he'll still be a kit, then what's he supposed to do? He wants to come to the castle, it ain't like you can't come see him; you can visit whenever you want."

Of course my brother interjected, "That is, if you can conduct yourself accordingly and respectfully in our home. You will see him in a couple days, I would assume you are accepting my brothers offer to come to our mating ceremony, if so I would think you and the others will be leaving now to travel west to our home. It will take you more than a day and a half, InuYasha will be awaiting you."

Miroku once again attempted to calm Kagome, "See Kagome, you'll see Shippou. I do believe it's best as well that he be with his own kind. Sadly we will not live to see Shippou fully grown, we simply are not immortal."

I looked at Kagome and she just sat across from me fuming, now directing her anger towards Miroku. I smiled a bit as Sango attempted to change the subject, "Lord Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, when is your mating ceremony?"

I opened my mouth to explain, but Sesshoumaru did instead I couldn't believe he was going to tell them, admit he was accommodating me. I was speechless. "We are not certain when the ceremony will be, I am leaving this to InuYasha; I have agreed I will not mark him until he is ready, and of course the ceremony cannot be conducted until he is marked as my mate. You may be at the castle for a while."

Shippou came bounding over with Kirara, and jumped up onto my shoulder, "Hi InuYasha! Are we leaving soon? I'm getting hungry."

I looked to my brother, it was his decision when we left, not mine. Sesshoumaru caught my glance of course, and looked to Shippou. "Yes Shippou, we will be leaving momentarily, I only need explain to the others the best way to travel to the castle. When we arrive we will eat, then Rin can show you around until it is time for bed."

I listened to my brother as he explained mainly to Sango the safest, and fastest way to the castle; it would likely take the a day and a half. It would take my brother less than an hour to take us there, so I knew I had about two days alone with him without needing to deal with my friends. I could tell Kagome had quieted, and was simply biding her time, knowing she could continue her arguments when she arrived at the palace. Once my brother was done he stood up, and I followed, Shippou jumped off of my shoulder and proceeded to hug everyone, he told Miroku not to be a pervert, and told Kouga very firmly to protect the others, which the wolf happily agreed to.

After Shippou was back on my shoulder I said goodbye to my friends, telling them good luck on their trip and that I would see them in a couple days. I felt my brother's fur wrap tightly around me, before his arm threaded around my waist and pulled my against him. He told Shippou to move onto the fur wrapped around me so he'd be safer, then wound some around the kit. He told us both to hold on tight, and in less than a second I saw a flash of white-blue light, and we were flying through the air. My brother's travel methods are some thing I've never gotten used to, but I held on tight, knowing it wouldn't be too long before I'd be home.


	5. Home

*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings - The following story codes apply to what may be in this chapter or what I plan to have in future chapters. If I feel like any other perversions while I'm writing this fic and a new code applies I will add it: Abuse, Anal, Angst, D/s, Incest, M/preg, Oral, Rimming, Solo/m, Spank.

Japanese:

Hadashi no Warugaki - one of Sesshoumaru's pet names for InuYasha (in this fic): translates to shoeless brat, it is a name of my own creation.

Gyousei: the name of the castle; it means the morning star, and is used for Jupiter.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Osuwari

Chapter Five:

Home

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I held tightly to my brother on the way back, it was a strange thing to travel how we did; moving through he sky on his 'cloud' was unnerving, but how he took us home after we picked up Shippou and using what I call his 'fast' travel mode was crazy. We were surrounded in a gentle blue glow (my brothers Ki), I could see outside of it, but everything was moving by so quickly, I couldn't make out what anything was, it was a blur of green from the tree's, a pink, purple orange blur from the sky lit up by the setting sun, and an occasional smear of blue from a lake.

I remember the first time I traveled with Sesshoumaru in such a manner, I was young, and scared out of my mind. I was maybe nineteen; about the equivalent of a human four years old, and like any small, frightened child I cried almost the entire time. I remember Sesshoumaru picked me up, and I just clung to him, shaking and crying like the baby I still nearly was. He wasn't harsh with me, it was when my mother was still alive, but he still helped care for me even before she passed away. When we returned to the castle my mother tried to pull me from Sesshoumaru to comfort me, but I wouldn't let go of him until I was safely in my bedroom, I fell asleep on my mothers lap after that, and refused to travel in such a manner again until I was thirty-four.

I wasn't afraid like I was back then, but it was still not a comfortable mode of travel. I managed to nap for most of the trip, my brother held me up by my waist so I wouldn't fall; I leaned my head against his chest, and I was out. When I woke up I rubbed my eyes, and looked up at my brother, "We almost there, Ani?"

My brother smoothed the hair around my face and glanced at me, "Hai, it will not be long, Otouto; the castle is almost in sight, so we are going to slow."

He was right, we still traveled by quickly, but I could make out what all the previous blurs were; trees, the giant lake not far from the castle, rice paddies, the nearest village to the village within the castle walls, children playing by my favorite stream… those places and things I hadn't seen in a long time. When I saw the hot springs by the waterfall, I knew we were almost there, and if I looked up the castle and its village would be in sight.

"What are you looking at my Hadashi no Warugaki?" My brother's voice stirred me from my thoughts.

"Oh, I saw the hot springs, and I was remembering when I used to go there. I was remembering going there with my mother, and then with you, and then when I was old enough to go alone. It's one of those places I always liked." I cuddled up more against my brother, inhaling his scent deeply because I _was_ beginning to get nervous; I hadn't been home in such a long, long time. I kept my face buried against my brother, and quietly gathered myself until I heard him speak.

"Otouto look, there it sits; Gyousei. Are you happy to be home, mate?" I could feel the pride emanating from my Aniue at finally bringing his little brother back and coming home with an intended mate.

I looked up at my brother, my future mate, and smiled just a little in spite of my nervousness. "I am Ani, I'm happy to be home again."

Sesshoumaru leaned down, rubbing his cheek against mine before his lips traveled down finding my own. I felt him tip my face up before he kissed me; it was good, it felt so perfectly right, and I was glad Shippou had fallen asleep because there wasn't any way I could pull myself away from him. His arms wrapped around me more tightly, which only caused me to whine for more of his attention, my instincts were leading me again and as had become customary lately I wasn't fighting them. I knew fighting them would never bring me happiness. It was better to do whatever I needed to help me accept myself as I was, and give in to my feelings, rather than fighting nature.

All I wanted after feeling his tongue caressing mine was more, more of him, more of everything he could do to me. He pulled gently away from me as we finally touched down in the courtyard outside the main house. I looked around, turning my head every which way, I felt like I had been gone for so, so long, but as I inhaled he scent of home it became so completely familiar in a way it began to feel like I had never left.

Moments after we touched down, my brother's ward, the little girl that had traveled with him since he had found her dead came bounding out to greet us. "InuYasha-sama!" Rin yelled as she came running over. She was taller than she was when I had seen her a few seasons earlier, and was now taking on the look of a tiny woman rather than a child. I almost laughed when I thought of how furious Sesshoumaru would be when the suitors came around inquiring about her.

I allowed her to hug me, without hugging back much, but she knew how I was; never one for lots of cuddling and hugging. It just wasn't my thing… I guess unless I was with my brother.

Speaking of my brother, I noticed Rin had turned her attentions to him as we all walked into the main house. She went on telling Sesshoumaru about her lessons and the entire goings on at the castle before she announced it was time to eat, "Sesshoumaru-sama, dinner is ready now I think. Will you and InuYasha-Sama be joining us?"

I _was hungry_ I hadn't eaten in a day, but I was torn, if I didn't eat now it would probably be a while, but I'd be fine with that even if my brother just took me straight to our bedroom. I didn't say anything about it, and decided to leave it up to him. I looked to him out of the corner of my eye, waiting for him to answer Rin. I tried to convey through my thoughts or body language perhaps that dinner would be alright with me.

"We will join you for dinner, but InuYasha and I will not be lingering for long. Please take Shippou to play and show him to the room next to yours when you are finished." I guess we were going to eat then, probably a good idea.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." I watched Rin grab Shippou's hand and skip off to the dining room with him.

After they were gone Sesshoumaru spoke to me, "I think it would be better for you to have had something to eat. You will be tired once I am finished with you." He had that purr in his voice again, especially in that last statement, it gave me a pleasant tingly feeling all over, and I had to stop myself from thinking of everything he could and would do to me, or I was going to end up with a very distinct problem, in the form of an erection poking against my hakama.

"It sounds good to me, I am pretty starved."

"I cannot allow my beta and mate to want for anything.. Now, I would like to slip out of this armor, would you like to change before we dine? All your clothing is clean and as you left it, in your room." I hadn't seen my chambers in a very long time; I was thinking that might be interesting.

"That'd be nice; my fire rat did get all dirty when Kagome sat me." It would feel nice to just put on some plain comfortable silks. It didn't take long to be in the family wing, I could see the sliding door to my chambers, and walked up to it a little tentatively. I felt Sesshoumaru put his hand on my shoulder. This was always my chambers when at the castle, and I shared them with my Hahaue when I was little, before she died. I suddenly began to feel nervous, and as if going in my rooms right now, may not be such a good idea. Sesshoumaru must of sensed it in me, because after I stood for a few moments contemplating he squeezed my shoulder and turned towards me.

"InuYasha, I will go fetch you something to wear if you don't want to enter right now. I am aware it has been a long time, and there are many memories for you in those rooms."

I looked up at him, grateful for his offer. That was not something I had wanted to deal with at the moment, "Thanks, just take what ever; I don't have a preference."

After my brother remerged he was carrying a black hakama and haori, and underclothes for me to change into plus some extra, and a sleeping nemaki. It was one of my favorites, I think he remembered that. "Is this to your liking Otouto?"

I took the bundle of clothes from him and thanked him. "These are one of my favorites, thanks." He nodded politely to me, and I followed him to _our_ room. I thought it might take a bit of time before I got used to thinking of Sesshoumaru's room as both of ours, but I guess after sleeping, dressing, and bathing in our chamber's for a little while I'll get used to it.

After we changed we went to the dining room. Rin, Shippou, Jaken, and a few of my brother's most trusted advisors and their mates were there. I noticed everyone looking at me as I walked to where we were to sit, but Sesshoumaru kept his arm around me, and usher me to the right of him at the head of the room… where the mate sat.

It was weird; to me it felt only like twelve years since I had been here, but it had actually been sixty two. These were people who likely up until two years ago when I was freed from the tree thought they'd never see me here again. I felt on display or something, everyone was looking at me, it was uncomfortable to say the least. I think they were waiting for Sesshoumaru to say something about me being there because once he spoke, they stopped all looking at me.

"I have brought my Otouto back home. He will be taking his rightful place at my side as my mate. I know you all remember my brother, and demand you endeavor to make his transition back home as comfortable as possible." I had to admit, my brother had a way with words, and when he spoke in that commanding voice everybody listened.

After everyone had stopped gawking at me, and dinner had been served it had been pleasant; it was nice to catch up with people I knew well and hadn't seen in so long. Of course the healer, Shinenshi, wanted me to stop in his office so he could take a look at me, but that wasn't really too big of a deal.

It was good to see Shippou and Rin getting along so well, they seemed to be having a good time together. I knew there were other children in the castle he can play that he could play with as well, and he'd be able to take the lessons here he so desperately needed.

We finally left dinner, bidding everyone goodnight before we took our leave. Some people were still eating, but we left since we were both done.

We walked down the hall, but once we were far enough from anyone Sesshoumaru scooped me up in his arms, wrapping his fur around me, and began waking faster to our chambers. Part of me wanted to protest, and kick my legs, demanding he put me down, but another part of me enjoyed the attention, and no one could see. Why fight it? I couldn't find a reason, I had no reason to be embarrassed, but I was a little; most of my embarrassment came more from how others who couldn't understand would perceive me. I was with only Sesshoumaru and in a way I didn't want him treating me like a 'girl', I knew he wasn't though; he was doing what he believed he needed to, to care for his Beta - me. Although it felt somewhat strange, I enjoyed the closeness so much, and I wanted his affection so badly I decided I had nothing to worry about; no one would see. So I submitted to it. I calmed and closed my eyes, then pressed my face to my brother's neck; inhaling the sweet woodsy scent; it was safety, and protection like when I was young, but it was now something new - it was arousing… "Mate, Alpha." I quietly growled. Sesshoumaru rewarded me with a lick to my cheek; it sent shivers through me. My Alpha was acknowledging me as his Beta and it spoke to something deep inside, to my instincts, it felt good, so good. It amazed me how much better I felt when I didn't fight, and allowed myself to do what the InuYoukai in me wanted.

I heard the door open as I kissed my brother's neck, and then close before we crossed through the outer room and into my brother's bedroom… _our bedroom_. I knew it was the bedroom because Sesshoumaru's scent was strongest here, and it was driving my instincts into overdrive. After he slid the door closed he grasped the hair at the back of my head "Ani." I said, my voice cracked a little, why I'm unsure; maybe it was the intense and overwhelming feelings shifting through me; I felt so full of everything that I'd explode. I wanted him to take me so badly; I wanted to feel his skin against mine and the warmth of him. I could feel my chest already heaving knowing what we would do, and my cock was aching. I was embarrassed about my inexperience making me appear so wanton; I had never done this and I had no idea how to appear in control, or have the elegant sensuality he possessed. I knew my instincts were taking over, especially since it was the beginning of mating season and although I wasn't considered an adult yet, I had recently reached an age of maturity where a Beta could be mated. My instincts were telling me to get on the ground and press my head and chest to the floor and present myself to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at me while he set me down on my feet, and I felt my head cock to the side in question without thinking to do it. My brother merely chuckled, "Puppy, your instincts are coming forth, there is a small bit of crimson in your eyes, and your markings are visible." He ran his finger tips across my cheek over my marking; my knees nearly buckled, it felt like it did earlier when Sesshoumaru was rubbing his cock against mine and his fingers were inside of me, it felt the same between my legs, but more intense, much more. I couldn't believe the noise that came from me; a whimpering moan. My legs were already weakening and it gave me the urge again to go to the floor; getting into what I knew was the instinctual Inu mating position and bare my neck. I think that's why they were weakening, so I would, but I didn't; my instincts weren't completely controlling me, I could stop myself.

I heard a pleased rumble come from my brother before I felt his hand brush over my ear. It was the same feeling as when he touched my marking, but stronger. Had Mokomoko-sama not been around my waist I would have fallen. My entire body bowed back and I stretched and arched until I was on the tips of my toes, I would have lost my footing and fallen if it weren't for him. All I could do was whine; my entire body was sensitive, every touch washed over my body and settled in my cock and rear. My eyes were tearing from the intensity of it as my brother's hand stroked my chest, and began opening my haori and juban. "Aniuueeee…" I could feel the tears dripping own my cheeks, they weren't from sadness or happiness; they were from the intense pleasure and sensitivity of my body.

"Come Otouto, we will bathe. I will not allow any of the dirt forced upon you from that Miko's abuse to soil you for another moment."

I felt myself swept up by him again, and this time I was entirely grateful because I don't think my legs would have worked. My brothers left arm supported my shoulders, and his fur my torso, leaving his other hand free to begin disrobing me as he walked from the bedroom to the bathing chamber. I looked at the enormous pool as we entered, and I remembered playing in it for hours when I was a child. It was always so warm; the water constantly entered from the hot spring outside in my brother's gardens.

Bathing outside would've been nice, but it was cool outside, and the window next to the bathing pool was open so the moonlight came through, it was almost full and beautiful. It was probably another reason why I felt everything so much, and so needy for physical attention. I was always aroused easily on and near the full moon since my adolescence. I had to admit thinking about it that attending to myself was much easier when I was living at home, and before I had my pack; with them I'd always sneak away to get any relief, which I always had to do hastily and then return to watch over them. It's not like I could draw it out, but I always thought of Sesshoumaru, tonight I wouldn't just have to picture him; he was with me here. Tonight felt different that the other nights near the full moon; this was more than physical, I loved my brother and had always wanted this. I wanted to be with my brother as his mate since I was very young.

I felt my haori slip off, and looked up at Sesshoumaru, he was watching me. I still couldn't believe how strong his fur was as it supported me, while he used his free hand to remove the rest of clothing. I saw him smile a little as I moaned when my penis was freed from my fundoshi. The cool air from the open window hitting my body there felt good.

Sesshoumaru lowered me to the edge of the bathing pool, but his fur didn't release me, the end caressed the insides of my thighs and it was already making me whimper as it teased me, rubbing gently against my skin. I watched him undress and was in awe of him. He was beautiful, perfect, and he was going to be my mate, this perfect godly being was going to make love to me, and he thought _I_ was beautiful too, me; InuYasha the filthy Hanyou very few had ever wanted to even speak to. I watched his body move as he removed his kimono and kosode, when he removed his pants I saw and his erection, and swallowed hard. It was big, I didn't realize how big earlier, and I started to worry a little, that was going to hurt. I was no stranger to pain, but I feared I'd ruin the entire experience if it hurt and I cried out or he could tell. I had been injured badly before, but that was going to be in a very sensitive place, and it frightened me a little.

Sesshoumaru gathered me to him again as his fur pulled me back into his arms. "What troubles you little brother. Are you merely nervous, my Hadashi no Warugaki?"

I wasn't sure what to say, "A little. It's just um, is it going to hurt a lot? It looks like it will."

Sesshoumaru smiled and laughed softly, as he stroked my cock a few times, my body was so sensitive it left me practically screaming, "You are not so small yourself, little brother. I will do everything I can so it will cause minimal pain. It _will _hurt some when I first penetrate this little body, but it will subside, then you will experience pleasure like you never have before."

I nodded my head before Sesshoumaru tipped my chin up and kissed me; I loved kissing my brother, I can't explain how good it felt. It always feels good. I could feel so much love through such a small gesture. He didn't stop, even as he walked into the pool and sat down our kiss continued. The warm, steamy water engulfed me as I was lowered into the pool and Sesshoumaru positioned me on his lap. I could feel his erection against my hip, I wanted to move so I could rub myself against it, but he held me he still. I whimpered when he held me and wiggled my bottom as much as I could against his lap. I wanted to feel his cock rub against my ass, I don't know why, but I did, I figured it must be my instincts, they were pushing me, and I wanted him there near that part of me, I wanted him to at least rub against me. I wriggled more and whined until finally I felt his one hand leave my hip, and moments later his he was touching my bottom, and moving down between; touching me where I wanted him so badly. I pressed down against his finger as he gently rubbed, pressing against my entrance, I wanted more pressure; I wanted him to slip inside of me.

"Sess, please please." I whimpered and turned my head to show submission, though only a bit, I knew I wouldn't fully submit and bare my neck as an InuYoukai does until we were in bed together. He rubbed harder almost allowing his finger to move in, pressing and rubbing against me more. It was too much to take almost. "Sesssss, more."

I could feel his breath hit my ear, "Shhhh, calm down. Shhh." I felt soft strokes against my skin as he began washing me, and the smell of the soap was calming. He murmured every so often for me to calm, to slow down - we had all night, or relax. His finger moved away - I know I whined when it did, but he hushed me again, and I felt his fur wrap around me more tightly and stroke me all over. It was relaxing, after a few moments I felt his lips lightly caressed my forehead. I sighed when he poured water over my head, wetting my hair and he began to wash it, his fingers massaged my scalp with a gently firmness that felt incredible and I was humming in my delight. It had been a long time since my brother washed my hair for me, it only felt like two or three years, but I knew with what happened to me it had been longer - fifty years longer. He used to meet me and bring me food and we'd spar, then we would bathe ourselves in the nearby spring from the cave I stayed in. He always brought wonderfully scented oils and soap from the castle. I felt sad for a moment remembering how it was then; I would see my brother and want to return so badly with him, but something always stopped me. I don't know why it did, maybe it was fate that my life be lived as it had been so far, but it still hurt to know I lost so much time, I had eternity; we're immortal, but it still felt as if something had slipped through my hands. The feeling I think is what made me turn and wrap my arms around him. I clung to him, rubbing my cheek against his chest, inhaling his scent and kissing the soft flesh over his heart.

I stayed like that until his finished rinsing my hair, the he quickly washed before pulling me close to him and said it was time to get out. I was so excited, but so nervous, I wanted to leave the bath and hide in it all at once. He carried me out and set me on my feet before drying me and handing me a robe that I wrapped around myself, "You look cold, little brother." I held my arms around myself, trying to hold in my warmth, when Sesshoumaru moved towards me, after he secured his robe around his own body . I felt his arms encircle me, and pull me tight against him "Not cold anymore, little brother." I smiled against his chest, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

My brother was so gentle with me as he ran his lips over my cheeks and forehead, murmuring endearments against my skin. He had been gentle when we were in the forest, but I wasn't expecting such tenderness; he cared for me and was careful because of my anxiety. I smiled a little when he took my hand in his, "Come little brother, allow me to care for you, and show you what your nights be will like from the moment I mark you forward." He walked into the bedroom and he led me to the bed before telling me to sit and get comfortable. He walked away then to the low table, and took a few brushes from it.

I sat looking at the bed while he was busy getting the brushes, I realized the bed was mine too now, this is where I would lose my virginity tonight, where I would begin my relationship with Sesshoumaru. It's where he would mark me, probably where he would punish me in the future, it's where our pups would be created, and eventually where I would spend moons uncomfortably weighed down with them, it's where our pups would be born, and where I would feed them. This bed is where we would sleep every night, and where Sesshoumaru would take me when he chose to after I was marked. This bed would hold more memories than anywhere else in the castle. Even now I remembered falling asleep in here with him when I was younger.

When he came back he sat behind and pressed close to me from behind, I could feel his erection against my back, it sent tingles through me. I was surprised when he pulled my hair out from my robe, and began gently brushing it; he was going to torture me making me wait. I was happy for it though, I hated my hair wet and against me, and since I knew I wouldn't be dressed it was welcome I knew my clothes wouldn't be there to keep out the cold and damp from my skin.

"Ooooh Ani!" I almost purred, and I realized after I felt the brush against my scalp for a few minutes, this was pleasurable, my instincts told me it was my Alpha demonstrating he could care for me, and bring me pleasure. It felt so nice, and it was a feeling that made me want him all the more, I was still hard, becoming harder still, and surmised that for Inu this must be something that can be stimulating, like when my ears are touched.

After a long while my brother pulled me from my stupor, I felt the brush in my hand, I couldn't believe how much I felt as though I had floated away. He kissed one of my ears before murmuring in it, "You hair is dry and silky, little brother. Would you care to assist you Alpha?"

I turned and looked at him, he was beautiful, and I know I blushed a little when he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. "I will." I climbed behind him and pulled all his hair back; it was so long. I gently brushed it, trying to make it feel as nice for him as he made it feel for me. It amazed me how long his hair was, I was careful to let the brush glide through his hair all the way to the very ends; I paid careful attention the entire time until his hair was dry and shimmering. I rubbed my cheek against it, feeling its softness. It reminded me of when I was small and Sesshoumaru would allow me to sleep in his bed. I hadn't thought about that until then; I used to sleep in this bed all the time, and the last time I had I was much smaller.

Sesshoumaru turned and took the brushes from me before moving to where they were kept and putting them away. I became so nervous, I was hard, and wanted him so badly, but I was scared I suppose. I felt bashful, and I knew I was blushing, I couldn't hold my brother's gaze without turning away and looking down. I tried not to be so childish and seemingly anxious and inexperienced, but I found myself thumbing my robe and avoiding my brother's eyes.

"InuYasha?" He voice was smooth and it drew my attention, I couldn't help but look to him as he pulled my chin up so I had to meet his eyes.

"Sessh?" I questioned nervously. I wished I didn't sound so anxious and unsure, but I was, what else could I do, or say? I watched as he pulled the covers down on the other side of the bed, before dropping his robe and walking over to me. He pulled me by my hands to stand in front of him and leaned down to kissed me lightly on the lips as he pulled the ties to my robe and it fell to the floor. I noticed his one hand pulling the covers down on the side of the bed next to me as the other caressed me. I was so nervous knowing I'd soon be laying in his bed… _'our' _bed with him. I could feel his cock, hard against my stomach as he pressed into me before he backed himself up to the bed and sat down. I stood there watching him, my hand still held in his as he sat down and slid back. He looked at me with those eyes I couldn't refuse, beckoning me to follow as pulled gently on my hand. I sank down to the futon, bashful of my nakedness and laid back as he pressed me down gently, only to be pulled flush against my brother. "Sess! Ah!" I called out, my voice acting on its own. Gods, I wanted him so terribly, my skin, my entire body was over sensitized, but I was so nervous too. I knew the best thing was to let my brother have control, besides that my instincts were telling me to give him control and bare my neck to him. I knew… something inside told me to wait, it wasn't time submit just yet.

I know my head stayed down as I thought to myself, I was feeling so shy, but Sesshoumaru would have none of it. He pulled my chin up so my gaze was meeting his before he began brushing his lips across my face and then ran his hand down over my shoulder, and spine, until he reached my bottom. His hand lingered there, and I felt my breath catch in my chest as his fingers squeezed me and gently caressed down in the crack of my backside. I could feel his fingers softly move over the place where he would enter me tonight, but it was still shocking. I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel good and that I didn't whine for him every time he did it, but I was still so nervous. "Nng… mmm! Ahhh Sess!"

I looked up at him, and he pulled me tighter, his hand splayed across my ass as he pushed my body towards his. His lips brushed slowly against my face, placing small kisses over my forehead, eyes and cheeks before they met mine. He took my lips and mouth while he cradled the back of my head in his hand. It was slow and so tender; I felt emotions through it. I felt loved as my brother's tongue slowly caressed my own. I couldn't help but moan as his tongue left my mouth, then swiped and nipped at my bottom lip, tugging it, and dropping small kisses over my lips before his tongue was back again… re-exploring.

I had begun to feel more confident, and started letting my hands run across my brother's body, I found myself loving the feel of his skin as I traced the contours of his shoulder and slid my fingers over his back. I felt a little braver and touched his behind, squeezing a little as I grew more daring and became more wrapped up in my desires. I don't know why I did it, it must have been instinct, but without consciously thinking to do it I threw my leg over his hip and began to grind my penis against Sesshoumaru's. It felt so good I could feel my heart thump when he pulled me tighter, then moaned and pressed his lips harder against mine. I was affecting him with my actions and it was a good feeling.

When we finally broke away from each other, Sesshoumaru just looked at me with this small smile on his face, he pushed the hair off my face and lightly kissed me before quickly turning us so I was on my back with him hovering over me, he grasped my legs and spread them more before settling back down against me. It felt… right having his weight against me like this, I closed my eyes for a moment enjoying the feel when Sesshoumaru made me almost arch completely off the bed. His mouth covered my nipple and he lightly tugged at it from between his teeth. I could feel my erection getting harder if it was possible, and more pre-cum dribbled out, slicking our bodies as I ground my cock harder against my brother's.

He moved so slowly and deliberately, watching me with so much adoration. I'm very rarely emotional, but I was almost in tears as I saw how my brother looked at me, he loved me. He really loves me.

I watched him as best I could as he made his way down my body, lovingly kissing my belly, and dipping his tongue into my navel. I was nervous as he moved closer to my cock, his breath blowing over it was incredible, I almost came from it alone, I was coming undone beneath him. I closed my eyes and just felt everything, he ran his hands over my chest and stomach, and gently ran his claws up and down over my skin. I could feel more pleasure shoot through my body as his hands moved to my hips. He held them lightly and gently stroked the top of them with his thumbs before moving one hand to my erection. I was so sensitive I practically jumped off the bed I think as I felt his hand wrap tightly around me. "AH! Sess, please… please!" He moved with gentle, torturously slow strokes, pressing into the slit which never stopped dripping. I was almost embarrassed by how much I was dribbling on his hand, but I was so turned on, I wanted him so badly and had never felt like this.

I wanted him so much, it was the only way to explain the feeling; it was as if I couldn't get close enough to him, and the only thing that would bring me close enough was to be physically connected to him,… I thought for us to be making love to feel him inside, but not only that; to have my arms wrapped around him, to feel his arms around me. I wasn't only wanting my brother I think, it's needing to be loved. It's hard for me to say that, but it's true, I know it.

He was teasing me so much; licking my ears… gods, I felt like I was turning to mush. All the sensations running through my body was almost too much for me to handle, then when he took my ear into his mouth, I began to feel my demon coming forth a little and wanting to be marked, wanting it's Alpha to rut it. It wanted to be dominated, I wanted to be dominated by my mate… _'Mate'_ I was already calling him my mate; the longer I was in his presence the easier it was to accept that I would be mated and be the submissive partner, that I would be my elder brother's Beta and Uke. I was beginning to feel less anxiety and discomfort or fear about being mated, I knew it was going to happen. I _was_ going to be mated to my brother, I had no choice, but that didn't matter to me at all. I wanted to be Sesshoumaru's mate, I never had an issue with it, I was only scared because it was so sudden and I was scared more than anything that I wouldn't be a good mate, and that Sesshoumaru would be angry afterwards that he mated me and would now be stuck with me for eternity. Spending an immortal life with someone you are bound to, but don't want to be with wouldn't be good for either of the mates.

Sesshoumaru brought me out of my thoughts as I felt the tips of his finger's and claws running lightly over the insides of my thighs, I didn't notice until after it happened, but my legs fell completely open, allowing my brother to press his pelvis more against mine. I moaned as I felt him pressing against me more, and I still couldn't believe the sounds coming from my mouth, they just… happened, I didn't think about it, or care about it most of the time. Once in a while I would hear a noise that came from me and be embarrassed; I could even feel my cheeks get hot, and I knew I had to be blushing so darkly.

I opened my eyes to see Sesshoumaru looking closely at me, I've never seen such a look on his face before, but it had me undone. There was warmth, and love, and adoration, and I could see it all in his expression. He looked at me in a way he never had before, and I finally felt more accepted than I did even as a child with him, I don't think I had ever felt so much as if I was where I belonged. I couldn't help but run my fingers over his face, it made me feel incredible when his eyes closed briefly and he sighed just a bit as my claws dragged lightly over his markings. I was making my brother feel good, just as he was doing to me, and to see it and know that I could and have given him pleasure was something that made me feel so good. Gods, I realized that I loved my brother so very much.

Sesshoumaru held my face in his hands, and I closed my eyes for a moment as his lips pressed softly to my cheeks, kissing each of them. There was something to be said for affection, it was better I think than sex would be with only sex. I have nothing to compare it to other than two small kisses I shared with Kikyou and Kagome, but I hadn't initiated them, they had. The way my heartbeat and that feeling of not being able to get close enough to my brother was almost too much to take. It was too much to the point that I whimpered and began to almost panic as he kissed my neck, and so lightly rubbed his fingertips and claws over my nipples. I couldn't stop myself from squeezing him between my thighs, and crying out, "Ani… ahhh….."

My brother's arms tightened around me, and I felt the hand that was resting against my waist move down to my bottom and gently rub me. His other hand that was tangled in the hair at the nape of my neck was now holding my head. I could feel his claws and fingers slowly and lightly running over my scalp. "You will never be without me Little One. You _are_ my mate… You may not carry my mark at this moment, but never doubt you are mine."

Sesshoumaru brushed his lips slowly over mine, as he stopped the soft rubbing of my behind and began squeezing. I could feel the tips of his fingers dragging lightly over the entrance to my body.

He kissed my lips gently before pulling me even tighter to him, "You are my mate, or will be… there is little difference at this point."

I supposed there was little difference, of course he had told me I could stay in my room, but I didn't want that, I wanted to be with my brother, and I hoped I wasn't hurting him in waiting, I just needed to get accustomed to being back home and the situation a little bit first. It was hard though, I was torn anytime I thought about it. And thinking now was hard so I stopped.

His hand left for a minute while he kissed me, when it returned I began to get a little nervous, I could feel his finger's rubbing against the entrance to my body. He had done this before in the forest, but now I was more nervous because I knew it would go farther, as far as it could go. The thoughts that were going through my head were swept away when I felt his finger slip inside of me. I bared my neck to him finally now, and I know I cried out because Sesshoumaru told me specifically how much he loved the noises I made when in "the throes of passion". Of course I blushed horribly when he said this and smirked at me. I could tell he loved doing this to me, watching me be reduced to this puddle of myself by him, so much that I couldn't even speak. I still had my neck bared, stretched back and to the side, exposing the left side of neck. I could feel his lips brush up against it, and hear him inhale before licking and nipping in appreciation of my submission. Thanks to my instinct, I knew what he was doing and what it meant. He was praising me and accepting me.

His finger moving in and out of me was rendering me the same mess I had become in the forest, I know I was squirming beneath him, and I couldn't help myself. I pulled him down to me, I wanted him to kiss me; I had to feel his lips on mine. I could hear myself yelling out every time he brushed that place inside of me, and part of me wanted to muffle those screams.

When I was finally used to the feeling he put another finger inside of me, I couldn't understand how I would ever be able to take _him_ inside of me, the pleasure as so intense, all I could do now was cling to Sesshoumaru, and keep my arms wrapped tight around his shoulder's. I knew my claws were starting to dig into his back; I could smell his blood, but he didn't say a word, he just kept kissing my neck, jaw, and ears, and kept fucking me with his fingers. I could even worry if it would hurt anymore, it felt so good and I was getting impatient, and squeezing him so hard with my legs.

He prepared me for a long while only adding a third finger after I could handle the first two. Finally he removed them. The loss of feeling was disappointing when it happened; I so was lost in my arousal I forgot at first why he would be taking them away.

I could feel his cock rub against my own briefly before he positioned himself against me. I took a deep breath, and he kissed me, I suppose trying to distract me from any pain I would feel when he first entered me. My eyes were closed, and I could feel him doing something, I assumed oiling himself. I felt him press against me harder, and he began simply kissing my lips, and nipping at my jaw as he slowly pressed inside. It didn't hurt at first, but then began to as he went further in. "Aaaah…" I couldn't help from crying out… it hurt, but it was more overwhelming than painful. Once again all I could do was cling to Sesshoumaru.

I could feel myself trembling when I finally felt Sesshoumaru's hips meet my body. He didn't move only stayed still and ran his lips lightly over my cheek and jaw. "Are you alright, InuYasha?"

I was alright, it as a feeling I couldn't explain, but I knew I wanted him to move, it was too difficult to simply lie there, and I unconsciously pressed my hips harder against him. It was enough to make me yelp. Sesshoumaru smiled and I felt him move back out of me only a little ways before thrusting in slowly. He must have known what he'd do to me if he went to fast before I was accustomed to this feeling.

All I could really do was hang on as he made love to me, I wrapped my legs around him because they were trembling too much; I couldn't even keep them bent. It was so good, so good I felt my toes curling and I had to fight with everything I had not to dig my claws harshly into my brother's back. He rocked into my body over and over, and I could feel him hitting that place within my body that had me literally screaming.

Eventually I craved more, and I told my brother so. My appetite was becoming insatiable, and I told him, "Moorre, Onii-san, more." I felt my legs quickly unbound from his waist, hoisted onto his shoulders, and the rest of my body pulled up into his lap. There was nothing I could do in this position other than hang onto my brother's strong biceps, and throw my head back. I felt so much fuller as he effortlessly lifted me and pressed me back down onto his cock. I could feel his cock crashing against that place inside of me, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep myself silent.

"Such a precocious little pup you are." My brother droned… it only made me hotter and harder. He must have been able to sense my impending climax because I was thrown back down on the bed, and found my brother's hand on my length. He stroked as he pounded into me faster, and I found myself drawing blood as my claws cut across his back. He growled at it, but not angrily, it seemed to turn him on _more_ than anything, "Rrrrrrrr, Inu-Yashaaa…."

I'm glad he liked it, because I don't think I could have stopped myself from doing it. That feeling of his hand squeezing my cock, was making me crazy, and just when I thought I couldn't take anymore my entire body tightened, and my back bowed involuntarily, and I came all over my brother's hand and stomach. As my climax kept coming, my brother kept up his thrusting even faster now, while panting in my ear, "InuYasha, do you know how tight you're squeezing me… you are exquisite."

I couldn't believe how frantically and hard he was fucking me, it made my orgasm keep going, it felt like it would never stop, my body was becoming so sensitive everywhere. Finally he thrust hard into me one last time, he pressed against me hard, and I could feel a warmth inside, I knew it was him cuming in me. The thought passed through my mind for a moment, wondering if he could get me pregnant right now (it was the beginning of mating season), or if I had to be fully in heat, but for some reason it didn't weigh on me. I was still riding out the last of my climax and so was he. I finally caught myself again and lay still as my brother kept pressing into me, feeling the last of bliss.

Sesshoumaru placed a kiss on my lips, it was chaste at first, but it deepened as we both became more drawn into it. It was nice, no one had ever made me feels so loved, or cared for in this way, and I knew then after everything that happened that this was the right place for me, it was where I belonged.

Sesshoumaru pulled away from me, and looked closely at me, I felt so bashful under his gaze. "So, is my future mate to stay in our bed with his alpha tonight?"

I had already told him I wanted to sleep with him, but I believe he wanted to be certain I still did before he made an assumption. Also, knowing my brother, he'd want to make sure he wouldn't make me uncomfortable, "Of course I do… alpha." I couldn't believe I had said that, but it just came out of my mouth, the next thing I knew I as leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to my brother's lips. I was unsure of myself afterwards, but when Sesshoumaru did the same I knew that it was alright.

After several moments of laying and caressing each other, and enjoying the feeling of my brother's fur stroking me, he got off the bed, returning with a warm wet cloth to clean the evidence of my orgasm from my stomach. He wiped me off everywhere needed before doing the same for himself, and coming to the edge of the bed. I smiled at him and held up the covers I had slipped under beckoning him to lie with me. It was late, and I had a long day, sleep pulled at me. He lay down next to me and I turned into his warmth, relishing the feel of his strong arms around me.

I was already drifting off to sleep when I felt my brother's hand caress my stomach. "Hn, I think we shall see a pup from this coupling."

I guess I was in for more than I had anticipated…

t_bc…_

Thanks to everyone who has read, and read and reviewed. Sorry, again no review acknowledgements because I'm trying to get updates out, like I said in my last update yesterday, if you have a question and I didn't answer it, just put it in your next review. Thanks.

A/N: I updated another fic, YAY! So they finally screwed! YAY AGAIN! I'm on a bit of an updating spree, so I should have more today if I can get a chapter finished and edited for "I Want to Break Free", maybe O&A on Sunday


End file.
